


Одно непрочитанное сообщение

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, OOC, SMS, Slash, jealousy Steve Rogers, winterspider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Баки едва смог открыть глаза. Серьёзно, кто пишет ему сообщения в три часа ночи? Потерев глаза, он взял в руки свой старенький смартфон и открыл сообщение.





	1. 01. Питер Пэн

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> моей слегка поехавшей крыше и #stony. люблю вас, мальчики <3

« _Одно непрочитанное сообщение_ ».

Баки едва смог открыть глаза. Серьёзно, кто пишет ему сообщения в три часа ночи? Потерев глаза, он взял в руки свой смартфон и открыл сообщение.

Spider Man, 03:03  
« _Привет, помнишь меня? Я Питер_ ».

Баки Барнс, 03:04  
_«Питер… Пэн?_ », — написал Баки в ответ и снова откинулся на подушку.

Наверное, стоило отключить звук уведомлений, но Баки, конечно, об этом не подумал. Когда он снова начал засыпать, звук уведомления вытолкнул его из дрёмы. И снова — _одно непрочитанное сообщение_. Посмотрев на экран, Баки просто сдвинул в сторону тумблер, отключая звук, и злорадно улыбнулся. Теперь-то ему ничего не помешает.

Спустя несколько минут телефон завибрировал. Баки застонал в голос, накрыл голову подушкой и наивно думал, что это поможет. Телефон снова завибрировал, один раз, второй, третий… Баки не выдержал, когда телефон задребезжал о тумбочку в седьмой раз.

« _Восемь непрочитанных сообщений_ ». Баки вздохнул, но всё-таки открыл мессенджер.

Spider Man, 03:10  
« _Хорошая попытка, но нет_ ».

Spider Man, 03:15  
« _Ты пару дней назад помог мне_ ».

Spider Man, 03:16  
« _Когда тот чувак под ником Стервятник спёр всё моё золото_ ».

Стервятник, золото… Что происходит?

Spider Man, 03:17  
« _Как доблестный рыцарь. Серьёзно, спасибо, это был отличный поступок_ ».

Spider Man, 03:22  
« _Надеюсь, ты не злишься, что я нашёл твой Фейсбук_ ».

Spider Man, 03:23  
« _Ссылка была в твоём профиле. Так что я решил ещё раз поблагодарить тебя_ ».

Spider Man, 03:24  
« _Хотя, наверное, это не очень удачная идея, раз ты не отвечаешь_ ».

Spider Man, 03:25  
« _Прости, я так заигрался, что не заметил, что уже половина четвёртого. Спокойной ночи_ ».

Баки Барнс, 03:27  
« _Не за что_ ».

Баки быстро ответил и почти сразу же уснул с телефоном в руках.

В следующий раз телефон провибрировал в восемь часов утра. Баки подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но не мог понять, где именно находится источник вибрации. В конце концов, он нашёл телефон где-то в ногах.

« _Четыре непрочитанных сообщения_ ». Баки вздохнул. Никто из его знакомых не просыпался в такую рань. Ну, только если это не снова путешествующий по Европе Сэм. Баки открыл мессенджер, уже готовый сделать сонное селфи с выставленным вверх средним пальцем, как вдруг увидел, что это был совсем не Сэм.

Spider Man, 08:05  
« _Доброе утро, рад, что ты откликнулся_ ».

Spider Man, 08:05  
« _Надеюсь, ты вспомнил меня_ ».

Spider Man, 08:06  
« _Обещаю, больше не буду писать тебе в три часа ночи_ ».

Spider Man, 08:07  
« _У тебя, наверное, есть дела важнее меня в такое время_ ».

Быстро прокрутив ночные сообщения, Баки прикинул, что к чему, а потом наконец вспомнил, о чём говорил этот странный парень.

Баки Барнс, 08:24  
« _Ты тот чувачок-паук из Варкрафта?»_

Spider Man, 08:26  
« _ЧЕЛОВЕК-паук_ ».

Spider Man, 08:26  
« _И да, это я, привет_ ».

Баки Барнс, 08:28  
« _Судя по твоему голосу, тебе пятнадцать_ ».

Spider Man, 08:30  
« _Мне восемнадцать_ ».

Баки Барнс, 08:31  
« _И зачем ты в такую рань встал? В школу едешь?_ »

Spider Man, 08:32  
« _Я учусь в Государственном университете Нью-Йорка_ ».

Баки Барнс, 08:34  
« _А по ночам играешь в онлайн-игры? Это как-то не по взрослому_ ».

Spider Man, 08:35  
« _Кто бы говорил_ ».

Баки подумал, что на это сообщение можно не отвечать, так что отложил телефон на тумбочку и решил поспать оставшиеся двадцать минут до звонка будильника. Но уснуть не получилось, поэтому всё это время он переворачивался с одного бока на другой и постоянно смотрел на телефон. Но новых сообщений не поступало.

Он поднялся с кровати в девять, как и положено. Выключил будильник, принял душ и позавтракал. А в половину десятого вышел из дома, предвкушая долгий день.

 

***

Spider Man, 11:18  
« _Соскучился по мне?_ »

На экране высветилось сообщение, сопровождаемое легкой вибрацией. Баки искренне надеялся, что профессор не слышала этого, иначе его результаты самостоятельной работы по гражданскому праву не зачтут. Перевернув телефон дисплеем вниз, Баки продолжил писать работу. Но телефон снова завибрировал. Профессор подняла голову, и Баки, испугавшись, что она заметит его нервный взгляд, уткнулся в тест и стал дальше решать задания, абсолютно не обращая внимания на нескончаемую вибрацию.

Господи, это было так отвратительно. И позорно. Точно позорно. Романофф, сидевшая позади него, злобно хихикала.

Когда этот ужас наконец закончился, Баки поторопился выйти из кабинета. К часу ему нужно было успеть на стажировку, так что времени на обед практически не оставалось.

— Твой телефон сегодня просто сошёл с ума, — сказала Романофф. Баки оторвал взгляд от телефона и недовольно хмыкнул.

— Да всякие рекламные рассылки, — отнекался Баки, пряча телефон в карман. — Ты в город?

— Снова подбросить до банка?

— Ну, если тебе не сложно.

— Повезло тебе, что Брюс работает в центре.

За обедом Баки совсем забыл о непрочитанных сообщениях. Так что когда телефон завибрировал, даже вздрогнул. Пока Наташа разговаривала с кем-то по телефону, Баки прочитал всё, что Питер прислал ему за это время. Большая часть сообщений состояла из стикеров со Звёздными войнами. Баки закатил глаза. Нет, он что, серьёзно?

Баки Барнс, 12:24  
« _Ты чуть не сорвал мне контрольную_ ».

Баки Барнс, 12:26  
« _И вообще, что тебе от меня надо?_ »

Последнее сообщение вышло слегка грубым, по мнению Баки, но он подумал, что это, может быть, обидит парня и он отвяжется от него.

— Снова реклама? — спросила Наташа, наблюдавшая за ним с минуту.

— Угу, — нервно ответил Баки. — Фейсбук рекламирует новые стикеры.

Телефон снова завибрировал.

Spider Man, 12:28  
« _В профиле сказано, что тебе 27. Какие контрольные в 27?_ »

Spider Man, 12:29  
« _И да, я ведь всего лишь хотел сказать тебе спасибо_ ».

Баки Барнс, 12:30  
« _Не за что_ ».

— Не знала, что переписываться с рекламщиками так увлекательно, — усмехнулась Наташа.

Баки лишь закатил глаза, ничего не ответив.

 

***

Spider Man, 18:04  
« _А что за имя такое — Баки?_ »

Он сидел со Стивом в баре. И этот чувачок-паук совершенно точно писал ему не вовремя. Стив ненавидел всех, кто писал Баки. Особенно не любил, когда Баки начинал сидеть в телефоне, когда они могли просто поговорить.

— … и мои картины взяли, представляешь? — радостно продолжал Стив, словно и не заметил вибрирующий телефон, который Баки весь вечер держал в руке, чтобы вибрация не звучала так громко. — Может, кто-нибудь их купит хотя бы за символическую цену.

— Поздравляю, — закивал Баки.

Spider Man, 18:06  
« _Или это прозвище?_ »

— Станешь знаменитым художником, — со смешком сказал Баки, глядя на загоревшийся экран смартфона, — а я разбогатею, продавая твои старые рисунки, и куплю себе домик на пляже в Малибу.

Spider Man, 18:08  
« _Серьёзно, кто тебя так назвал?_ »

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Стив, заметив нервный взгляд Баки, то и дело смотрящий на телефон.

— Сегодня весь день шлют рекламу, — пожаловался Баки.

— Тоже присылали рекламу новых стикеров со Звёздными войнами?

— Ага, — довольно подтвердил Баки.

Spider Man, 18:10  
« _Ты сегодня в рейде участвуешь?_ ».

— О, Наташа идёт, — весело отозвался Баки, увидев Наташу на пороге бара. — Мне нужно в туалет.

Вскочив, он закинул телефон в карман рубашки и поспешил в сторону туалета. Зайдя, он тут же скользнул в пустую кабинку и быстро закрылся в ней. Надо что-нибудь сделать с этим телефоном, пока Стив не начал спрашивать его о сообщениях, ведь врать Стиву он не умеет от слова совсем.

Баки Барнс, 18:21  
_«Слушай, парень, я всё понял. Я тебе помог, ты мне благодарен и вся фигня, но прекрати уже мне писать»_.

Spider Man, 18:22  
« _А что, девушка ревнует?_ »

Баки закатил глаза.

Баки Барнс, 18:23  
_«Что ты от меня хочешь?»_

Spider Man, 18:24  
« _Моей команде нужен целитель для сегодняшнего рейда. Ты как раз подходишь_ ».

Spider Man, 18:25  
« _А ещё, я подумал, быть может, ты захочешь сходить со мной на свидание?_ »

— Какого хрена? — грубо и в голос застонал Баки.

Молодой человек из соседней кабинки поинтересовался, всё ли с ним в порядке, и Баки вспомнил, что находится в мужском туалете и стоило бы вести себя потише. Сказав, что всё в порядке, Баки закрыл крышку унитаза и сел на него.

Spider Man, 18:27  
« _Ты действительно клёво выглядишь для парня с ником IronArm_ ».

Баки Барнс, 18:28  
« _Свидание? Ты идиот или прикидываешься?_ »

Spider Man, 18:29  
« _Тогда пошли в рейд. Серьёзно, ты нам нужен_ ».

Баки Барнс, 18:30  
« _С чего ты взял, что я вообще могу быть заинтересован в свидании с парнем?_ »

Spider Man, 18:31  
« _У тебя в профиле в предпочтениях указаны и мужчины, и женщины_ ».

Spider Man, 18:32  
« _Признаться, я слежу за твоим профилем уже давно_ ».

Spider Man, 18:33  
« _Идёшь в рейд?_ »

Баки Барнс, 18:33  
« _Ты псих_ ».

Баки Барнс, 18:34  
« _Нет_ ».

Баки Барнс, 18:35  
_«И перестань писать, Стив меня убьёт»_.

Отключив телефон совсем, Баки вернулся к друзьям. Наташа с довольной улыбкой смотрела на него, но ничего не говорила.

— Там была очередь, — оправдался он, занимая своё место.

— Пойдёшь смотреть выставку Стива? — сразу спросила Наташа, и Баки опешил.

— Я не могу, у нас… — Баки замялся, посмотрев на Наташу; она знала, как Баки ненавидел эти выставки, потому что на них с ним всегда случалось что-нибудь странное. В последний раз он рассыпал огромную пачку «Скитс», за что его выгнали с выставки, — … пересдача контрольной. Правда, Нат?

— Ну за себя я уверена, — со смешком продолжила Нат. — Это же не мой телефон вибрировал всю пару. Такое чувство, что кто-то слал тебе любовные записки.

— Наташа! — громко возмутился Баки.

— У тебя кто-то появился? — спросил Стив, нахмурившись, — и ты мне не сказал?

— Да никто не появился, — оправдался Баки. — Просто… Просто какой-то подросток пристал, нашёл ссылку на профиль и теперь зовёт тебя участвовать в рейде.

— Отправь его в чёрный список, — предложил Стив.

— Телефон вырубился, — промялил Баки. — И кроме него мне никто не писал, честно.

— Да общайся с кем хочешь, — недовольно протянул Стив. — Если тебе с ними интереснее, чем со мной. Тебе ведь интереснее поговорить об орках и эльфах, чем обсудить искусство.

— Ну вот кто тебя за язык тянул? — прошипел Баки.

— У вас ненормальные отношения. Вы уж либо спите вместе, либо дайте друг другу познакомиться с кем-то другим, — фыркнула Романофф, сложив руки на груди.

— Стив может знакомиться с кем угодно, — заверил её Баки и улыбнулся. — И я тоже могу, если захочу. Но у меня есть Стив, и никто другой мне не нужен. У меня просто не будет времени больше чем на одного друга.

— Я вообще-то тоже твой друг, — возмутилась Романофф,

— Да, но к тебе он не ревнует, — напомнил Баки, потягивая пиво из стакана.

— Так кто идёт со мной на выставку? — спросил наконец Стив.

— Точно не я, — фыркнул Баки, — ты же её слышал.

Стив вздохнул, расстроившись.

 

***

Spider Man, 08:08  
« _Кто такой Стив?_ »

Spider Man, 08:09  
« _Твой парень?_ »

Spider Man, 08:10  
« _А в статусе написано, что ты один_ ».

Spider Man, 08:12  
« _Если у тебя есть парень, чего сразу не сказал_ ».

Баки Барнс, 08:24  
« _К твоему сведению, у меня будильник на девять утра_ ».

Spider Man, 08:25  
« _Я не могу писать тебе в девять_ ».

Spider Man, 08:26  
« _У меня пары начинаются в 08:45_ ».

Баки Барнс, 08:28  
« _А если бы сказал, ты бы отстал?_ »

Spider Man, 08:30  
« _У меня совсем нет шансов?_ »

Spider Man, 08:, 31  
« _И нет, не отстал бы. Ты всё ещё нужен мне в рейдах_ ».

Баки Барнс, 08:32  
« _Стив просто мой друг. Мой ревнивый друг_ ».

Spider Man, 08:33  
« _А, просто друг, да?_ »

Spider Man, 08:33  
« _Клёво_ ».

Зевнув, Баки откинул телефон в сторону. Придя домой вчера и не обнаружив непрочитанных сообщений, он решил, что парень обиделся или вроде того, но нет. Утром всё началось сначала. Ну почти. Может и правда лучше добавить его в чёрный список? Пока Баки размышлял об этом, телефон снова издал звук, сообщающий о входящем сообщении.

Spider Man, 08:34  
« _Так парень он тебе или не парень?_ »

Баки Барнс, 08:35  
« _Нет у меня парня_ ».

Баки Барнс, 08:36  
« _И прошу, дай поспать, а_ ».

Spider Man, 08:38  
« _Ошибаешься, есть_ ».

Spider Man, 08:39  
« _Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?_ »

Баки Барнс, 08:40  
_«Оставь меня в покое»_.

Баки Барнс, 08:40  
« _Пожалуйста»_.

Spider Man, 08:41  
« _Только после того, как ты скажешь „да“_ ».

Баки Барнс, 08:42  
« _Не дождёшься»_.

Выспаться, как положено до девяти, ему снова не удалось. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Решив, что валяться в кровати нет никакого смысла, Баки встал и пошёл в душ. Он чистил зубы и смотрел в зеркало, когда поймал себя на мысли о том, что думает о Питере. Быстро прополоскав рот, Баки умылся и пошёл завтракать, отгоняя все мысли прочь.

Одновременно с этим он пытался спланировать весь свой день. Дел было немного, к тому же сегодня, как и каждую среду, у него не было практики, так что провести это время с пользой — это всё, о чём Баки стоило подумать. Но телефон снова сообщил о новом входящем. И Баки не удивился, увидев отправителя.

Spider Man, 09:37  
« _Я буду спрашивать, пока ты не согласишься :)_ ».


	2. 02. Питер, да

Spider Man, 15:05  
« _Да_ ».

Баки Барнс, 15:09  
_«Нет»_.

Spider Man, 15:10  
« _Да, ты хочешь_ ».

Баки Барнс, 15:11  
_«Нет»_.

Spider Man, 15:12  
« _Да_ ».

Баки Барнс, 15:13  
_«Нет»_.

Spider Man, 15:14  
« _Да_ ».

Баки Барнс, 15:15  
_«Не дождёшься»_.

Spider Man, 15:16  
« _Ты меня недооцениваешь_ ».

Spider Man, 15:17  
« _Я дождусь, я терпеливый_ ».

Spider Man, 15:17  
« _Вообще, терпение — моё второе имя, если ты не знал»_.

Баки рассмеялся. Господи, какой всё-таки чудик, этот Человек Паук. Уже неделю он писал ему, не переставая, по пять раз на дню задавая один и тот же вопрос. И, может быть, следовало бы поступить так, как сказал Стив, но Баки не мог заблокировать Питера, совершенно не хотел портить отношения в их команде, которая частенько собиралась вместе, чтобы порубить гоблинов на куски (на самом деле, они никогда не делали ничего подобного).

А потом написала Ната, и Баки полностью погрузился в терминологию гражданского права. Он не мог снова облажаться, а эта контрольная играла очень важную роль в его обучении.

Вскоре он и вовсе забыл обо всех и вся, сидел, уткнувшись в учебник, иногда читая понятия вслух, думая, что так лучше запомнится. Его голос прервал стук в дверь. Бросив беглый взгляд на календарь, Баки закатил глаза и пошёл открывать.

На пороге его квартиры стоял Стив. Его взгляд был грустным и расстерянным, он смотрел в пол и, кажется, даже не собирался смотреть на Баки. Он даже не успел задать свой вопрос, когда услышал ответ:

— Нет, — виновато пробормотал Баки.

И следующие двадцать минут Стив не замолкал, умолял, просил, повторяя все свои монологи недельной давности. Стив пытался уговорить его выйти из дома на какие-то два часа. Ведь, чёрт возьми, его картины не так часто берут на выставки! А в таких масштабах это вообще произошло впервые.

Баки не хотел, да и не мог, и если раньше он просто использовал свой запас отговорок на все случаи жизни, то сейчас они не требовались. Но Стив всё равно настаивал, не обращая внимание на то, что даже сейчас, стоя перед ним, Баки зубрил.

— У меня пересдача, — повторил Баки, не отрывая взгляда от учебника, — мне не засчитали контрольную по гражданскому праву, так что надо переписать, если я всё-таки хочу когда-нибудь стать адвокатом.

— Да брось, ты и так всё знаешь, — заскулил Стив. — Я не хочу идти на эту выставку один, буду выглядеть, как жалкий неудачник.

— О, милый мой, с этим давно пора смириться, — закатив глаза, ответил Баки.

— Конечно, это на игры у тебя всегда есть время, — недовольно фыркнул Стив, нахмурившись. Он собирался высказать всё своё недовольство, надеясь, что Баки почувствует себя виноватым. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. — И переписываться с этим твоим дружком из «Варкрафта». А на то, чтобы посмотреть на мои работы на выставке…

— Стив! Открой глаза, будь так добр! Учебник. По. Гражданскому. Праву. Видишь? Это всё, чем я занят последние два дня.

Баки глухо выдохнул, пытаясь выглядеть возмущённым, как вдруг тишину взорвал звук входящего сообщения. Баки смущенно отвел взгляд в сторону. Ну вот только не сейчас, а.

— Это Ната, — прокашлялся Баки. — Мы разбираем кое-какие вопросы вместе.

— Да она говорила мне, — махнул рукой Стив и опёрся плечом на стену, — не думал, что это серьёзно.

— Позови соседку свою, — предложил Баки, видя, что Стив совсем расстроился. — Как там её… Шэрон? Ты же ей нравишься.

— Поэтому я и не хочу её звать.

— Лучше быть одиноким неудачником?

— Определённо. Что ж, кажется, моя участь на сегодняшний вечер ясна, — грустно пробормотал Стив.

— Я _обещаю_ , что обязательно схожу с тобой на следующую выставку, — взгляд Баки был всё равно, что у кота из «Шрека», — но сегодня я правда не могу.

— Ладно, занимайся, — выдохнул Стив, выпрямившись.

Он улыбнулся через силу, выглядел совсем разбитым и слегка обиженным. Он хотел разделить этот триумф с кем-то значимым, но ни один из его друзей – ни Баки, ни Наташа, ни Сэм – не хотели или не могли быть рядом сегодня.

Ещё раз извинившись, Баки попрощался и вернулся в комнату, сел на кровать, окружил себя учебниками и продолжил читать. Телефон снова запищал.

Spider Man, 16:28  
« _Ты совсем про меня забыл»_.

Spider Man, 16:30  
« _Неужели гражданское право настолько интересное?»_

Spider Man, 16:31  
« _Пойдёшь со мной в китайский ресторан?»_

Баки Барнс, 16:31  
« _Это важно»_.

Баки Барнс, 16:32  
« _Прекрати мешать мне»_.

Как ни странно, но после не последовало никаких сообщений и посторонних звуков. Но время от времени Баки всё же поглядывал на телефон, на что-то надеясь.

Вечер прошёл в тишине, и, как ни странно, даже Стив не писал ему.

 

***

— Наверное, мы справились, — сказал Баки, смотря на Наташу.

Она сидела перед ним, вся такая красивая и с обручальным кольцом на пальце. Посмотрев на него в очередной раз, Баки перестал улыбаться.

— Отстойный тост, — усмехнулась Наташа, — я не буду за это пить.

— Ну давай ты, если можешь лучше, — фыркнул он. И не дожидаясь Наташиных слов, за один глоток опустошил почти половину бутылки пива.

— Чего злой? — Наташа придвинулась ближе к столу, поставив свою бутылку на подставку для стаканов. — Тебе кто-то не додал?

— Мне никто и не давал. Да и не в этом дело.

— А что, твой парень из Варкрафта тебе больше не пишет? — с иронией произнесла Наташа, сдвинув брови.

— Он мне не парень, и не в этом дело, — буркнул Баки, нахмурившись. — Где Стива носит?

— Он сказал, что занят и положил трубку, — пожала плечами Наташа.

— Третий день подряд! — уже громче возмутился Баки. — Какого чёрта вообще?

— Да успокойся. Пользуйся, потом потребуешь у него свободные дни для себя, — усмехулась Наташа, попивая пиво, — уж отпустит твой муженёк тебя на шоппинг там или на маникюр. Даже одного.

— Да перестань!

— Ну я же не виновата, что вы ведёте себя, как старые супруги, один из которых очень ревнивый, а другой не может сказать ему «нет».

— Эй, я могу сказать «нет».

— Опровержение не этого факта я ждала, — призналась Наташа, улыбаясь.

— Прекрати, и без тебя тошно. Серьёзно, меня бросил мой лучший друг.

Наташа заулыбалась ещё сильней. Баки бесила эта её дурацкая улыбка, да и вообще всё бесило, потому что он никак не мог понять, что происходит в этом мире и почему все люди разом перестали с ним разговаривать.

А ещё его невероятно выводила из себя отговорка Стива. Занят. Что это вообще нахрен значит?

— Как думаешь, Стив обиделся на меня из-за выставки? — вдруг спросил Баки.

— Стив же не идиот, — помотала головой Наташа. — Расслабься, Стив просто работает. Наверное, очередной прилив вдохновения. Рисует одноглазых мамонтов. Или этих чудиков из «В мире животных».

— Их называют эвоки, — возмущённо заметил Баки, — и они милые, потому что похожи на медведей. И это не повод футболить меня уже третий день! А вообще, знаешь что…

— Знаю-знаю. Просто запомни, что ты можешь использовать это против него.

— Не хочу я ничего использовать против Стива, да и ка…

Вдруг в кармане завибрировал телефон. Потом ещё раз и ещё.

Баки пытался скрыть свою улыбку, но судя по выражению лица Наташи, ничего не вышло. А потом он резко погрустнел и положил телефон на стол.

— Стив спрашивает насколько по шкале от одного до десяти ты злишься, — как ни в чём не бывало, сказала Наташа.

— На двенадцать, — фыркнул Баки. — И какого он тебе пишет, а мне нет?

— Вот сейчас у него и спросишь, — Наташа кивнула в сторону входа.

Баки сразу же заметил Стива. Тот выглядел не как обычно. Волосы были уложены (явно с использованием геля для волос), он надел белую рубашку вместо привычной футболки. Задержавшись у стойки, Стив помахал Баки, и тот показал ему два пальца, один из который был средний (не просто так). Стив кивнул, поджав губы, а потом отвернулся к бармену и заказал четыре пива.

— Привет, — во избежании драки, Стив сел на диван рядом с Наташей. Он поставил перед Баки две бутылки пива, одну бутылку отдал Наташе. Последнюю он тут же открыл и сделал несколько глотков.

— С тебя коробка конфет и розы, — рассмеялась Наташа, кивком поблагодарив за пиво. — Ты посмотри, как он надулся.

— У меня правда были дела, — виновато сказал Стив. — На выставке несколько человек заинтересовались моими работами. Так что все эти дни – это сплошные встречи, обсуждение нескольких заказов и подписание договоров. Выбор цветов, фактуры холста, уточнение множества деталей, наработка эскизов в быстром темпе. Я освобождался уже за полночь.

Стив говорил на одном дыхании, так что закончив, сразу же сделал глубокий вздох. К счастью, Баки выслушал его, взгляд смягчился.

— Написать сообщение мог бы, — после небольшой паузы сказал Баки и открыл одну из принесённых ему бутылок.

— У него, наверное, от подписей и набросков пальцы онемели, — рассмеялась Наташа. Стив кинул на неё нервный взгляд.

— Как ваша контрольная? — спросил он, переводя тему. Злить Баки рассказами он не собирался.

— Наверное, мы справились, — сказала Наташа, пока Баки пил пиво. — Глядишь, к концу года будем адвокатами.

— Может, завтра днём выберемся куда-нибудь? — предложил Стив. Со стороны Баки всё ещё чувствовалась злость. И в общем-то, Стив даже не собирался его винить, ведь сам бы на его месте вёл себя точно так же.

— У меня завтра практика, — сказал Баки. — Давайте в субботу, в аквапарк. Ната возьмёт Брюса.

— Отличная идея, — кивнула Наташа, соглашаясь. — Ты как думаешь, Стив?

Всё самое интересное всегда случается в самый неподходящий момент. И Баки, уже ничего не ждавший, не сразу среагировал. На дисплее его телефона высветилось несколько сообщений, которые Стив пытался читать и не читать одновременно. Боже, Баки почувствовал себя ужасно, сразу же схватил телефон и просто выключил его.

К удивлению Баки, Стив не сказал ни слова, просто продолжил пить пиво. Он не нахмурился, не кидал взглядов, полных ненависти, вообще никак не реагировал на то, что только что случилось.

— В субботу так в субботу, — согласился Стив.

Баки включил телефон только дома. Там была целая гора сообщений, но как и всегда всё заканчивалось одной фразой.

Spider Man, 21:48  
« _Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?_ »

И поймал себя на мысли, что, кажется, парень всерьёз намерен его сломать, и если он ещё раз пропадёт дня на три-четыре, Баки сам предложит ему встретиться.

 

***

Как всегда, Наташа подвозила его на практику. Баки умудрялся разговаривать с ней и отвечать на сообщения, которые ему присылал Питер. Он рассказывал ему о том, что случилось за эти три дня; поведал, что они с семьёй уезжали куда-то в леса, где совсем не было связи. Баки почему-то думал, что Питер не врал.

Так что всё снова было как прежде. Почти всё.

— Может, его работа с психологом наконец дала свои плоды? — предположила Наташа, когда Баки спросил её о вчерашней реакции Стива на целый рой сообщений.

— Вот так внезапно? За три дня? Ни испепеляющего взгляда, ни упрёков в мою сторону! Никакой реакции! Он даже не исключил меня из ряда взрослых людей. Понимаешь, Стив словно просто не заметил этого.

— Ну и радуйся, боже, — недовольно отозвалась Наташа, — можешь жить, как взрослый, без присмотра мамочки.

— А что, если он через силу пытается это контролировать? — предположил Баки. — Тогда я просто обязан ему помочь. Представь сколько недовольства он держит в себе! Это всё может плохо закончиться. Его психическое здоровье сильно зависит от эмоционального состояния, и…

— Ты проучился на психолога один год, что ты вообще можешь знать об этом?

— Достаточно, чтобы понять, что Стиву нужна помощь. Мне он никогда не признается, — заскулил Баки, закрыв глаза ладонью. В руке снова завибрировал телефон, но его мысли были полностью обращены на Стива и его состояние.

— Я поговорю с ним, — сказала Наташа.

— Спасибо, Ната, ты настоящий друг! — обрадовался Баки.

— Почему не говоришь ему «да»? — вдруг спросила она, кивнув в сторону телефона.

Сняв блокировку, Баки увидел последнее сообщение. Питер снова звал его на свидание. Кажется, это был четвёртый раз за сегодня. Поджав губы, Баки помотал головой и быстро ответил на сообщение.

— У тебя на лице всё написано, — ухмыльнулась она, смотря на дорогу. Светофор загорелся зелёным, и машина тронулась. — Ты везде таскаешься с этим телефоном, как будто боишься пропустить приглашение на приём к английской королеве. Он тебе нравится?

— Да я даже не видел его ни разу, — сказал Баки. Телефон снова завибрировал. — И у него детский голос.

— У тебя тоже, когда ты пытаешься отрицать что-нибудь очевидное. Или когда вы со Стивом спорите о том, кто лучший джедай.

— Очевидно, что Люк Скайуокер круче Оби-вана.

— Круче всех Дарт Вейдер.

— Он ситх!

— Но он был джедаем. И не переводи тему. Нет ничего плохого в молодых мальчиках.

— Не начинай…

— Просто выпейте вместе кофе, поболтайте.

— Нет. Нет. И нет. Ни в коем случае.

— А в постели он будет звать тебя папочкой, — продолжала Наташа, не обращая внимания на протесты Баки. — Будешь наказывать его за плохое поведение, можешь даже отшлёпать его ракеткой для настольного тенниса, и…

— Ната, нет, — Баки закрыл глаза руками, краснея.

— …Придётся, конечно, мазь купить. Из-за дешёвой кожи может пойти раздражение. Но я думаю, тебе понравится. Стив тебе всё равно никогда не даст, а тут всё как на блюдечке, чего ты вообще брыкаешься, не понимаю.

— С чего ты взяла, что я хочу переспать со Стивом?

— А кто ж не хочет?

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого.

— Валяй.

Вот так просто разговор сошёл на нет. Они молчали всю оставшуюся дорогу до банка. Когда Наташа припарковалась и отстегнула ремень безопасности, до Баки вдруг дошло.

— Ты зовёшь Брюса «папочкой»? — поморщившись, спросил он.

— Боже упаси, нет, конечно, — улыбнулась Наташа, доставая свою маленькую сумку с заднего сидения. — Но «папочек» и правда заводит, когда их называют папочками. Не спрашивай. И не говори об этом Брюсу.

Вздохнув, Баки кивнул.

 

***

Spider Man, 02:13  
« _Отлично сегодня поиграли, правда?»_

Баки Барнс, 02:14  
« _Да, всё отлично, ты супер»_.

Баки Барнс, 02:14  
« _НО БЛЯТЬ ДВА ЧАСА НОЧИ ПИТ»_.

Spider Man, 02:15  
« _Не ори на меня»_.

Spider Man, 02:16  
« _Хотя нет, ори, если тебе так нравится»_.

Spider Man, 02:17  
« _Я завожусь от твоих криков»_.

Баки Барнс, 02:17  
« _ПИТЕР»_.

Spider Man, 02:18  
« _О да, детка, вот так»_.

Баки Барнс, 02:19  
« _Прекрати»_.

Spider Man, 02:19  
« _Тебе не понравилось?»_

Spider Man, 02:20  
« _Я могу по-другому»_.

Баки Барнс, 02:21  
« _ПТЕР НЕТ»_.

Spider Man, 02:21  
« _ПТЕР ДА»_.

Spider Man, 02:22  
« _У тебя всё такое большое, как эти буквы?»_

Баки Барнс, 02:23  
« _Иди спать, завтра в школу»_.

Spider Man, 02:24  
« _Завтра суббота, дурень»_.

Spider Man, 02:25  
« _И я не хожу в школу»_.

Spider Man, 02:26  
« _Если скажешь да прямо сейчас, я отстану»_.

Баки Барнс, 02:27  
« _Иди спать»_.

Spider Man, 02:28  
« _Как скажешь, папочка»_.

Spider Man, 02:28  
« _Спокойной ночи»_.

Spider Man, 02:29  
« _Завтра ещё поиграем»_.

Баки смотрел на слово «папочка» и выл в голос.


	3. 03. Аквапарк

Наташа забрала его из дома в десять утра. Они сидели со Стивом на заднем сидении, и Баки пытался собраться с силами, чтобы не уснуть. Стив прекрасно видел, что Баки едва мог открыть глаза, но не сказал ни слова, вдобавок предложил своё плечо вместо подушки.

То, что Стив никак на него не реагировал, обижало. Самую малость. Он привык, что тот всегда докапывался до него, желая знать, как он провёл каждую секунду, пока Стива не было рядом. Это невероятно бесило всегда, раздражало, Баки порой даже высказывал своё недовольство. Но, как оказалось, он настолько привык к этому, что совершенно не мог просто взять и отпустить тот факт, что Стиву внезапно стало всё равно.

Чтоб сгорели его эти картины и выставки!

Не в прямом смысле, конечно. Баки не считал увлечение Стива чем-то плохим, просто немного ревновал к той неизвестности, которая образовалась вокруг Стива.

В аквапарке было много народу. Всю неделю лил дождь, так что людей, желающих отдохнуть под искусственным солнцем, было предостаточно. Им удалось выбить для себя четыре лежака рядом с глубоким бассейном.

Так что первым делом Баки улёгся на один из лежаков и решил, что вполне может вздремнуть.

— Кто-нибудь хочет выпить? — спросил Брюс. Он всегда был таким вежливым, что Баки в упор не понимал, как Романофф вообще связалась с ним. Он был слишком хорошим для неё.

Впрочем, он не хотел пить, поэтому просто накрыл голову полотенцем и отвернулся. Сквозь дремоту он слышал голоса Стива и Брюса.

Но потом вдруг бодрый голос Наташи вырвал его из сна.

— Твой малыш тебя измучил? — спросила она, протягивая стакан с соком. — Попей.

— Я хочу спать.

— Ты проспал уже полтора часа. Пора просыпаться. Да и Стив за тебя волнуется.

— Правда?

— Он укрыл тебя своим полотенцем, чтобы ты не замёрз.

Баки сел и какое-то время тупо смотрел на полотенце. Потом он взял у Наташи стакан с соком и с удовольствием сделал большой глоток.

— Ты говорила с ним?

— Говорила.

— И что? Что он сказал?

— Тоже, что и тебе. Что занят работой, что начал рисовать заказы, все по чуть-чуть, — стала рассказывать Наташа. — Кажется, его картину со слоном купили за баснословные деньги, поэтому он закрыл кредит на учёбу в тот же день, когда их получил. У него несколько заказчиков, один из которых просит ещё картин с этим слоном. Так что он снова его рисует. Даже имя ему дал. Джуниор.

— Отстойное имя для слона.

— А как бы ты назвал слона?

— Именем, подходящим для слона. Например, Дамбо.

— Когда ты уже вырастешь, — покачала головой Наташа.

— Значит, у Стива всё хорошо? — спросил Баки. Наташа кивнула. — Отлично, я рад. Только вот вопрос: где он?

— Пошёл на горках кататься.

— И вот это ты у меня спрашиваешь, когда я вырасту?

Пожав плечами, Наташа легла на шезлонг и закрыла глаза. В чём был смысл, Баки не понимал. Он осмотрелся по сторонам, но не увидел ни Брюса, ни Стива, поэтому сразу пошёл к горкам, про которые говорила Наташа.

Оказалось, их не так то легко найти. Зачем Стив ушёл в такую даль?

Около водных горок было довольно много народу. Баки смотрел за тем, как люди катались по ним, съезжали с высоты, довольно визжа, и вдруг сам проникся этим развлечением. Он встал в очередь, попутно оглядывался по сторонам, в надежде найти Стива.

Людей было много. Баки не запоминал лица, только крутил головой и в один момент понял, что абсолютно не ориентируется в пространстве. Он уже поднялся по лестнице, как вдруг увидел Стива на противоположной лестнице. Махать было бесполезно, Стив не смотрел в его сторону, а кричать и подавно не следовало, слишком много детей было кругом, кто знал, как они отреагируют на его крик.

Изредка посматривая на Стива, Баки двигался вверх по лестнице. Стив двигался быстрее, и Баки всё казалось, что тот с кем-то разговаривает. Может быть, с ним Брюс? Смирившись с тем, что со Стивом они не встретятся, Баки просто ждал своей очереди. Прокатиться хотелось безумно, в детстве он обожал подобные горки, но в какой-то момент перестал на них кататься и никак не мог вспомнить, почему.

Когда он поднялся на площадку, то с удивлением обнаружил там Стива. Он стоял возле одной из горок и улыбался, смотря на удаляющийся силуэт.

— Хэй, а я искал тебя, — весело сказал Баки, подойдя ближе.

— Надо же, проснулся, — хмыкнул Стив, сложив руки на груди.

— Вчера был тяжёлый день, — попытался оправдаться Баки. Хреновое оправдание. Стив ведь всё равно понял, что он врёт. — А где Брюс?

— Последний раз, когда я его видел, он собирался за мороженым.

Баки хотел спросить что-то ещё, но работник аквапарка подозвал Стива. Пора было ехать с горки. Баки остался ждать своей очереди. Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он тоже смог скатиться с горки.

Он сел, поехал, искусственный ветер дул в лицо. Это было забавно. Горка была длинная, и Баки просто наслаждался. Уже перед самым приземлением в воду, он услышал, как хрустнула ткань на его плавках, зацепившись за один из выступов, а потом упал в воду, сильно шлёпнувшись. Выныривая, он искренне надеялся, что Стив где-то здесь. Порванные плавки были в поле его зрения.

Подплывая к бортику бассейна и сжимая в руках то, что осталось от плавок, Баки пытался придумать, как дойти до их лежаков и не распугать народ. В конце концов, он не хотел получить штраф за то, что гулял голышом в общественном месте. А потом услышал голос, очень знакомый; тот самый, что слышал вчера перед сном, прощаясь с командой, прежде чем выйти из игры и пойти спать.

— Могу одолжить тебе полотенце, — сказал он, и Баки поднял взгляд.

Перед ним стоял парень с полотенцем на шее и довольно улыбался. Не дожидаясь ответа, парень снял полотенце и, взяв за края, попытался сделать из него что-то, чем можно было бы прикрыться. Не мешкая, Баки вылез из бассейна, прихватив с собой то, что осталось от плавок.

Он поправлял полотенце, пытался закрепить его на бёдрах, чтобы не съезжало, когда вдруг понял, что пялится на парня. Не смотрит, а именно пялится. Ох, как некультурно.

— Увидел, что ты летишь с голой задницей и не мог устоять, — пробормотал Питер. Он говорил себе под нос, смущаясь.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сглотнул Баки.

Они стояли у края бассейна, как два идиота, и тупо пялились. Кажется, Баки был слишком шокирован, чтобы сказать хоть слово. А Питер… Кто знает, почему Питер молчал.

Голос Питера в настоящей жизни оказался на порядок мужественнее. А от самого Питера Баки бросало в пот. Но всё можно свалить на стресс, который он только что испытал. Он смотрел на Питера и понимал, что-то, что он видел, ему определённо нравилось. Сырые волосы, красные щёки, слегка растерянный взгляд и, чёрт возьми, Баки видел столько кубиков на прессе только у Стива. Это впечатляло.

— Кажется, нам нужно отойти, — почему-то шёпотом сказал Питер и, аккуратно взяв Баки за локоть, потащил его в сторону.

— Откуда ты вообще здесь взялся? — недоумевал Баки.

— Пришёл с тётей в аквапарк, — пожал плечами Пит, сложив руки на груди.

— С тётей?

— С тётей, — Питер повернулся к нему спиной, как будто кого-то искал в толпе, а потом замахал рукой. — Вот, видишь. Это Мэй.

— А она не против, что я тут… трусь своими гениталиями о твоё полотенце?

— Считай, что это товарищеская помощь.

— Спасибо, — снова повторил Баки. Питер всё ещё смотрел в толпу. — Я верну его тебе. Постираю, высушу и верну.

— Ну да, конечно, — Питер резко развернулся. — Ты на свидание-то не соглашаешься сходить, а полотенце я век не дождусь. Давай, провожу тебя до раздевалки и заберу полотенце.

— До раздевалки? — широко раскрыв глаза, переспросил Баки. Боже. Он не может позволить Питеру слоняться с ним по аквапарку. Что будет, если кто-то увидит их вместе? С другой стороны, это был  
бы отличный способ посмотреть на реакцию Стива. — Л-ладно, пошли.

Баки решил, что можно просто дойти до Наташи и использовать своё полотенце, чтобы прикрыться. Питер смотрел по сторонам, когда Баки объяснял ему куда идти.

— Ты не говорил, что пойдёшь в аквапарк, — вдруг сказал Питер. Баки уже видел Наташу, но Питер как будто бы специально тянул время.

— Ты тоже, — переводя стрелки, ответил Баки.

— Я удивлён, что ты узнал меня.

— У тебя запоминающийся голос, _Человек_ -Паук

— А у тебя нет железной руки, — подметил Питер, улыбнувшись.

— Ты же несерьёзно, — вздохнул Баки.

Питер улыбнулся, едва не заржав, когда они подошли к Наташе. Та смотрела на Баки непонимающим взглядом, а потом заметила в правой руке Баки то, что когда-то было плавками, и засмеялась, не сдержавшись. Баки недовольно фыркнул.

— Привет, я Питер, — весело сказал Пит, наблюдая за реакцией Наташи.

— Это ты с ним так? — спросила она, продолжая смеяться.

К радости Баки на шезлонге лежали шорты, который он поторопился надеть.

— Если бы, — усмехнулся Питер, смущенно смотря на Баки. Его щеки покраснели, и Баки посчитал это милым. — Твой друг даже не хочет сходить со мной на свидание.

— Я б сама с тобой сходила куда-нибудь, если бы не была замужем.

— Если разведёшься, позвони. Обязательно…

— Вот, держи свое полотенце, — перебил его Баки, недовольно протягивая полотенце. — Спасибо за помощь.

— А теперь я могу надеяться на свидание?

— Никаких, — резко сказал Баки, сглатывая, — свиданий.

Питер улыбнулся и кивнул.

— До встречи в игре, — и Питер ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа.

Со вздохом Баки плюхнулся на шезлонг. Он закрыл глаза руками.

— Что с тобой не так? — спросила Наташа.

— Со мной всё нормально.

— Ничего подобного.

— Со мной всё нормально, — грубо повторил Баки.

— Ты же понимаешь, что только что отшил самого горячего малыша в мире?

Услышав это, Баки вдруг застонал от отчаяния. Ну вот правда, зачем он это сделал? Питер, наверное, обиделся. Или что-то вроде того. Он лежал, скулил и думал, как это исправить.

— Иди, догони его, — посоветовала Наташа. — Пока не поздно.

— А если я встречу Стива?

— Ты кого хочешь, Стива или этого малыша?

Баки закатил глаза, услышав это. Почему у Наташи всегда все сводится к слову _хочу._

— Мы со Стивом просто друзья.

— Ну тогда почему ты до сих пор здесь?

Выбора у него не оставалось. Он быстро вскочил и побежал, надеясь, что найдёт Питера. Баки бежал, не смотря под ноги, но каким-то чудом никого не сбил и даже не упал в бассейн.

Когда он все-таки догнал его, Питер удивился. Он улыбался, смотря на то, как Баки пытался восстановить дыхание.

— Я подумал, — прерываясь, чтобы сделать вдох, — что может все-таки сходим куда-нибудь вместе?

Питер оттащил его в сторону, к стене.

— Это будет свидание? — шепотом спросил он.

— Свидание, — выдохнул Баки. — Настоящее. Я даже цветы тебе куплю. Если хочешь.

— Не надо, — засмеялся Питер.

Он резко подошел ближе и прижался так близко, что Баки вдруг почувствовал страшное желание поцеловать его. Ему казалось, что в данной ситуации это было вполне уместно. Но, слава богам Асгарда, Питер был умнее и быстро отстранился, покраснев.

— Я все-таки был прав насчёт тебя.

— Это насчёт чего? — не понял Баки, нахмурившись.

— У тебя все такое же большое, как те буквы.

— Ты не мог бы… По существу вопроса…

— Я свободен завтра вечером.

Вдруг Баки на глаза попался Стив. Он не смотрел в его сторону, но ведь в любой момент мог повернуться. Чёрт. Это подстава какая-то.

— Я напишу вечером, договоримся о времени.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Пит, смотря куда-то за спину Баки. — Увидимся завтра.

— До завтра.

На этих словах они разошлись в разные стороны.

Когда Баки вернулся к шезлонгами, Стив был уже там. Он что-то рассказывал Наташе и не сразу заметил его.

— Как спуск по горе? — довольно поинтересовался Стив. Баки закатил глаза. — И почему ты в шортах?

— Значит не рассказала ещё? — он кивнул в сторону Наташи.

— Барнс порвал плавки, — хихикнула Наташа. — Так что сверкал своей задницей на весь бассейн.

Стив засмеялся. Баки недовольно плюхнулся в шезлонг. Тот скрипнул.

— Пригласил? — шепотом спросила Наташа. Баки покивал головой.


	4. 04. Свидание

Питер жил в Квинсе. Ну хотя бы не в Южном Бронксе. Баки перекрестился от этой мысли, глухо выдохнул и нервно посмотрел на часы. Питер обещал спуститься ещё десять минут назад. Ждать Баки ненавидел. Да и разве есть те, кто любит ожидание? Только если сумасшедшие или идиоты, но Баки себя не относил ни к одному из этих понятий.

Но тем не менее, он уже чувствовал себя идиотом. До сих пор он не мог объяснить сам себе, зачем он надел пиджак. Это ведь свидание, а не деловая встреча. Хорошо, что после стирки рубашка не успела высохнуть, и он заменил её футболкой. Рубашка и пиджак, кто вообще сейчас так одевается? Можно подумать, он какой-то ботан.

Прямо перед ним из стороны в сторону бродил голубь. Он как будто хромал на одну ногу, из-за чего вследствии Баки дал ему имя. Разговаривать с голубем в ожидании было не так и скучно, к тому же тот порой бурно реагировал, когда голос Баки становился грубее.

Когда вдруг две тёплые ладони закрыли его глаза, Баки едва удержался от крика.

— Угадай, кто? — рассмеялся Питер, чувствуя как Баки дрогнул от его прикосновения. — Тише, здоровяк. Это всего лишь я.

Когда Баки открыл глаза, Питер уже сидел рядом. Он широко улыбался и часто моргал, ко всему вдобавок ещё и краснел. Интересно, насколько сильно он краснел, сидя за компьютером или с телефоном в руках, каждый раз, когда отправлял Баки приглашение на свидание?

— Зачем ты пристал к голубю? — спросил Питер.

Баки помотал головой и осознал, что какое-то время сидел без движения, смотря в одну точку. Этой точкой был Питер.

— Это Нога, — монотонно произнёс Баки. Питер поднял брови, недоумевая. — Нога. Я назвал его так, потому что он хромой.

— Это жестоко, — ухмыльнулся Питер, — особенно для человека, познавшего унижение на детской горке.

— Боже, — заскулил Баки, снова смотря на него, — ты ведь об этом не забудешь?

— Ты всегда можешь попробовать заставить меня забыть об этом, — пожал плечами Пит.

— И как же?

— Сделать что-нибудь ещё более глупое и неловкое. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты в этом ас.

В чём-то Питер был несомненно прав. Обижаться на правду Баки не собирался, так что резко поднялся со скамьи, призывая Пита сделать тоже самое.

— Куда пойдём? — весело спросил он, быстро оказавшись у Баки под боком.

— Я… — начал Баки, но не успел договорить.

— … Давай просто погуляем, а? Через три квартала отсюда есть отличная кафешка, — говорил Питер. Его губы двигались очень быстро. — Можно будет поужинать шаурмой или съесть кебаб, что тебе больше нравится?

— Не хочешь поехать в центр? — поинтересовался Баки. Квинс не внушал ему доверия.

— Ты бронировал столик в ресторане?

— Нет, я хотел сводить тебя в кино.

— Кино не пойдёт, — улыбнулся Питер. — Сидеть два часа молча и пялить телик я могу и дома. И даже без тебя.

— Ладно, — хмыкнул Баки. — Тогда показывай дорогу.

Они шли мимо жилых домов. Все они были разные, непохожие друг на друга. Какие-то уходили в небо, а другие наоборот были ужасно низкими. Проходя мимо таких домов, они могли заглянуть в окно и увидеть всё, что происходит внутри.

Питер болтал, не останавливаясь. Он активно жестикулировал, рассказывая о том, что случилось за сегодня. Его воскресение было куда более насыщенное, чем у Баки, который с самого утра стал собираться на свидание. Питер же, кажется, успел невозможное и даже больше. Баки слушал, кивал и совсем не задавал вопросов.

Они уже подошли к кафе, которое по словам Питера должно было встретиться им только через три квартала, когда Питер вдруг замолчал и виновато посмотрел на Баки. Он сунул руки в карманы синей толстовки и, поджав губы, попытался улыбнуться.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Питер, понимая, что Баки не собирается нарушать тишину.

— Да, — довольно кивнул Баки. — Только я проголодался. Зайдём?

— Точно? Ты уверен?

— Да, точно, пошли.

— Я много говорю, да?

— Ну…

— Говорю много, а ты не хочешь меня обидеть, поэтому молчишь. Ясно.

— Да нет же. Я молчу, потому что слушаю твои истории. Про Нэда, Мишель, Лиз и поездку в Вашингтон, историю про желтые пиджаки и как кто-то перепутал форму.

— Надо же, — вдруг улыбнулся Питер, — со мной такое впервые.

Сказав это, он стал двигаться дальше, по направлению к кафе, и Баки пошёл за ним.

— Впервые? Обычно тебе не позволяют так много говорить?

— Обычно меня не слушают, — немного грустно сказал Пит. — Так, на улице будем ужинать или зайдём внутрь?

Они сели за столик, что стоял почти у самой дороги и вызвали официанта.

— Не заказывай здесь гавайскую пиццу, — начал Пит с умным лицом, — и мясной рулет. Не знаю из чего они его делают, но он отвратительный. Мохито тоже не бери. Стоит в три раза дороже, а приносят тот же Спрайт или другую газировку. Самый вкусный десерт здесь сырные крекеры. Правда, они к пиву, но и так просто довольно вкусно. И, ох, чёрт, я опять болтаю, да?

Прежде чем Баки ответил, молодой официант (не старше Питера) принёс им меню. Меню представляло собой два жёлтых заламинированных листа. Баки читал и совершенно не знал, что выбрать.

Он чуть не упал со стула, когда услышал, что Питер спрашивал у официанта о наличии чеснока и лука в их блюдах. На словах о первом свидании официант косо посмотрел на Баки, но тот сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Никто не имеет право его осуждать, тем более Питер сам напросился.

Не став долго раздумывать, Баки заказал какой-то овощной салат, который был самым первым в меню. Питер ещё немного подумал, повыбирал, постоянно что-то болтая. Кажется, у бедного официанта вяли уши от его болтовни.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Питер, когда официант, забрав меню, скрылся за дверью кафе, — он устал от моей болтовни. Все устают.

— Почему ты играешь в Варкрафт? — перевёл тему Баки. Питер выглядел нервным, и он подумал, что неплохо было бы его отвлечь, хотя и сам переживал не меньше.

— Что за глупый вопрос? — возмутился Пит, смешно подняв брови. Баки улыбнулся. — Мне нравится? Я не знаю. Играю, потому что могу. Это интересно, а ещё нужно чем-то занять себя в свободное время.

— Уже два года я пытаюсь избавиться от этой зависимости, — сказал Баки, продолжая улыбаться. — Каждый раз срываюсь. Однажды месяц не играл, было так тяжело.

— Тебе нужно помочь в борьбе с этой зависимостью, — величаво сказал Пит. — И я даже знаю как.

— И как же?

— Ну, — Питер лукаво улыбнулся, — это часть моей терапии. Не могу тебе рассказать всего, потому если ты будешь знать слишком много, то вся моя работа будет абсолютно бесполезной.

— Обещаешь мне стопроцентный результат?

— Нет, но это же бесплатно. Хочешь попробовать?

— О нет, не очень.

— Значит, ты выбрал неправильную тему для разговора.

— А какая правильная? — ухмыльнулся Баки, откинувщись на спинку стула.

— Ну, не знаю. Например, ты мог спросить, что я думаю о теории струн и петлевой квантовой гравитации, — Питер мечтательно посмотрел в сторону в кафе, надеясь увидеть официанта. В животе урчало.

— Что прости? — нахмурился Баки.

— Теория струн основана на гипотезе о том, — начал Пит с умным видом, — что все элементарные частицы и их фундаментальные взаимодействия возникают в результате колебаний и взаимодействий ультрамикроскопических квантовых струн…

— Да, я знаю, я смотрю «Теорию большого взрыва», — закатил глаза Баки.

— Ох, — разочарованно вздохнул Питер.

Вдруг дверь кафе со скрипом открылась и из неё вышел официант с подносом. Пока он ставил тарелки на стол, Пит и Баки молчали, переглядывались. Баки вообще не любил разговаривать при посторонних, потому что они всегда слушали. Даже то, что им было совсем неинтересно. Большинство людей предпочитали послушать истории совершенно незнакомого им человека, чем выслушать того, кто их любит и бережёт. Люди с двойными стандартами были всюду. Это был какой-то парадокс.

Когда официант ушёл, Питер взял вилку и обтёр её салфеткой, потом тоже самое проделал со второй, которую протянул Баки. Тот поблагодарил его, но был немного озадачен таким поведением.

— У тебя вообще есть имя? — спросил Питер, ковыряясь в салате. — Или только это нелепое прозвище?

— Нелепое прозвище? Кто бы говорил! Чувачок-паук.

—  _Человек_ -паук, — поправил его Питер. — И в жизни никто так меня не называет. Так что насчет имени? Или мне можно называть тебя этим прозвищем?

— Джеймс, — остановил его Баки, чтобы Питер не наговорил лишнего. — Но лучше Баки.

— Слишком привык?

— На Джеймса отзываюсь, только если слышу мамин голос, — признался он.

— Баки, — медленно сказал Пит. Наверное, если бы в его имени было много слогов, то Питер произносил бы его имя целую минуту. — Ладно. Вкусно?

— Да, хочешь попробовать?

Питер едва не подавился от неожиданности. Баки похлопал его по спине, а дальше разговор как-то складывался сам собой. Баки рассказывал Питу о том, как решил стать адвокатом, рассказывал о планах на будущее и советовал никогда не поступать на юридический. Питер дважды чуть не углубился в теорию струн, говорил на эмоциях и очень много жестикулировал. В один момент Баки поймал себя на мысли, что не сводит с него взгляда.

Они уже попросили официанта принести счёт, когда вдруг вдалеке Баки разглядел приближающуюся компанию. Он без труда узнал Стива по его дурацкой привычке носить светоотражающую наклейку в виде звезды на груди, Наташа шла рядом под ручку с Брюсом. С краю шёл Сэм в своей неизменной красной футболке с нелепым скандинавским алфавитом. Баки запаниковал. Какого они вообще тут делают?

— Что случилось? — спросил Питер, замечая как Баки дёргался.

— Та-а-ам Стив, — пробормотал Баки. — Мне нужно спрятаться, а то он меня убьёт.

— Если ты сейчас залезешь под стол, это привлечёт лишнее внимание.

— У тебя есть идея получше?

— Она входит в состав терапии, о которой я говорил тебе сегодня.

— И что я должен сделать? — торопливо буркнул Баки. Стив и компания уже приближались.

— Сиди смирно и не дёргайся.

Баки не сразу понял, что вообще происходит, когда Питер вдруг пододвинулся ближе вместе со стулом, ножки которого с неприятным звуком проехались по асфальту. Положив руку на затылок, Питер легко коснулся губами губ Баки, который замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Он не додумался даже закрыть глаза.

— Ты должен тоже меня целовать, чтобы задумка удалась, — тихо-тихо прошептал Питер. И только после этого Баки вдруг понял, в чем заключался его план.

И не то, чтобы Баки это не нравилось, да и у них ведь свидание, просто он считал, что для поцелуев ещё было не время. Рука Питера на затылке была такой тёплой, прикосновение — приятным. Они отпрянули друг от друга только когда официант вернулся со счётом. Питер, хоть и покраснел до самых ушей, выглядел невероятно довольным.

Расплатившись с официантом, они ушли из кафе, а Баки и думать забыл про Стива. Вечер был тёплый, ветер легко обдувал щёки. На пути им почти никто не встречался, Питер много разговаривал, Баки слушал, иногда задавая вопросы.

Уже ближе к полуночи Баки проводил Питера до дома. Вход в его подъезд хорошо освещался, но Баки не спешил уходить. Он смотрел на спину Пита, который долго возился с ключами у самого подъезда. Да уж, это Квинс, детка, здесь даже подъезды на замках.

Открыв дверь, Питер повернулся, чтобы последний раз взглянуть на Баки, прежде чем уйти.

— Ты так и не сказал ничего насчёт второго свидания, — ухмыльнулся Пит. — Это всё из-за того, что я много болтаю?

— Иди спать, тебе завтра в школу, — рассмеялся Баки, пряча руки в карманы. — Я позвоню тебе.

— Точно? Потому что если нет, то я сам позвоню.

Наверное, засмеяться ещё громче было бы совсем некультурно. Но Питер сказал это с таким выражением лица, что Баки с трудом сдерживался. И он правда собирался ему позвонить. Или написать. Или встретить утром на этом же месте, чтобы сказать что-нибудь милое и пожелать удачи на весь день.

Вдруг Баки перестал улыбаться. _Что это сейчас такое было_? Он старался не хмуриться, но снова и снова прокручивал последние мысли в голове и ужасался. По коже пошли мурашки, и он надеялся, что Питер этого не видел.

— Точно, — выдохнул он наконец. Питер удовлетворённо кивнул.

Ещё немного потоптавшись на месте, Пит сделал вдох.

— Кстати, в пиджаке ты выглядишь так же круто, как в плавках. Точнее без, — сказал он и быстро скрылся за дверью.

Бросив взгляд на свои ноги, Баки обнаружил, что вокруг него снова собрались голуби. Он полез в карман за телефоном в надежде вызывать такси и уехать отсюда, но пока он набирал номер, телефон выключился.

Ничего не оставалось кроме как дойти до той кафешки, что в трёх кварталах отсюда, и попросить помощи. Вздохнув, Баки повернулся и пошёл прямо. Хорошо хоть фонари здесь работали.

Каково же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил, что Стив, Сэм, Нат и Брюс всё ещё сидели в кафе. Сделав вид, что не произошло ничего не обычного, Баки подсел к ним, как будто так и было нужно.

— Как ты нас нашёл? — удивился Стив.

— Я его позвала, — смекнула Наташа, ухмыляясь.

— А твою сияющую звезду с Манхэттена видно, — шутливо добавил Баки, а потом обратился к Сэму: — Что, чёрная задничка, теперь Стив твой лучший друг?

— Ай, харэ дерзить, Барнс. Любая чёрная задничка надерёт твою белую задничку.

— Как же я скучал по тебе, — довольно сказал Баки, не в силах препираться.

Через двадцать минут мимо них проехала крутая чёрная машина, которую Сэм не мог не заметить. Он восхищался ей неимоверно, Наташа разглядела надпись «STARK» вместо номера и ничуть не удивилась. Стив предпочёл не участвовать в дискуссии, отвернув взгляд от машины раньше всех. Брюс его почти поддерживал, но в душе был неравнодушен ко всему, что касалось Тони Старка и его фирмы. Не приходилось сомневаться, что это была одна из его машин.

Баки смотрел вслед уезжающей машине и не понимал, что же в ней такого особенного, что такой человек, как Тони Старк разъезжал на ней в Квинсе. Да и что вообще Тони Старк мог делать в Квинсе в час ночи в воскресенье?

Через час, когда все расплатились по счетам и ждали очереди в туалет, к Баки подошла Наташа. Она хитро улыбалась, и было понятно без слов, зачем она здесь.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Баки. Он и правда был ей невероятно благодарен.

— И как всё прошло?

— Немного… Странно.

— Что это значит?

— Как только решу, напишу тебе смс. Если чёртов телефон включится.

Потом вдруг на него сзади налетел Сэм. Он обнял его со спины, положив голову на плечо, и улыбался, смотря на Наташу.

— Я знаю, — тихо шептал он, — твой самый большой секрет.

— У меня нет никаких секретов, — нервно пробормотал Баки. От Сэма пахло пивом и вишней. Странное сочетание, но зная Сэма, вся странность списывалась на его любовь к пиву и безалкогольным коктейлям.

— Знаю-знаю, — протянул он, а потом внезапно рыгнул. Очень громко. — Простите, это всё мороженое.

— Знаю-знаю, — вторил ему Баки.

— Знаю, да. Наташа рассказала мне, — Сэм нервно захихикал, а Баки тут же бросил недовольный взгляд в сторону Нат. Но её и след простыл. — Она сказала, что ты хочешь стать судьёй.

Облегченно выдохнув, Баки скинул руки Сэма со своих плеч и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ну допустим.

— Ты ведь меня оправдаешь, если вдруг меня захотят лишить прав за вождение в нетрезвом виде?

— Несомненно, — закивал Баки.

Но Сэм вдруг снова навалился на него, не удержавшись. На помощь подоспел Стив. Стив подставил Сэму своё плечо, Баки поступил точно так же. Сэм практически висел, держась за их плечи.

— Ну вот, — снова заговорил Сэм, — наш гейский клуб снова вместе.

— Нет никакого гейского клуба, Сэм, — закатил глаза Стив.

— Да брось, — в том же тоне продолжил Сэм. — Конечно, с тобой мы всего лишь целовались, но это тоже что-то да значит. А вот с ним, например, мы спали вместе.

— Это был двуспальный спальный мешок, — фыркнул Баки.

— И что?

— Мы спали в одежде, потому что внезапно погода испортилась.

— И что?

— На улице было минус десять! — вскрикнул Баки. — И это был единственный шанс не замёрзнуть в лесу и не умереть от обморожения.

На радость Баки подъехала машина. Из ниоткуда появились Нат с Брюсом. Баки попрощался с ней, уже сев в такси.

 

***

Spider Man. 08:15  
_«Я знаю, что ты ещё спишь»._

Spider Man. 08:16  
_«Доброе утро, Джеймс»._

Spider Man. 08:16  
_«То есть Баки»._

Spider Man. 08:17  
_«Я вчера всю ночь фантазировал о тебе»._

Spider Man. 08:17  
_«В смысле думал»._

Spider Man. 08:18  
_«И в своих фантазиях называл тебя по имени»._

Spider Man. 08:18  
_«В мыслях, конечно. Никаких фантазий»._

Усмехнувшись, Баки пожелал ему хорошего дня и пошёл в душ. Настроение было лучше некуда.

Когда он пришёл на лекцию, сразу же подсел к Наташе. Та сидела, подперев голову рукой, и ждала, когда Баки начнёт рассказывать.

— Кажется, я влюбился, — сказал он.

Наташа улыбнулась, добродушно закивав.


	5. 05. Я люблю большие попы

Третье свидание обернулось катастрофой, как и два следующих «третьих» свидания. Но Стив не был бы Стивом, если бы не звонил Баки в самый неподходящий момент. Отказать Стиву в чём-то, не придумав обоснованный аргумент, Баки не мог, из-за чего страдал сам и злил Питера.

Поэтому сегодня, сидя с Питером в кино, сжимая его за руку, он молился всем богам, которых знал. Стив ведь не мог вот так вот безнаказанно вмешиваться в его жизнь. Баки очень хотелось, чтобы это сработало. Тем более, что Питер норовил его облапать в каждую удобную для него секунду. Нарочно или нет, Баки было неважно, но все его прикосновения так распаляли, что казалось не хватит никаких сил, чтобы досидеть до конца сеанса.

— Может, пойдём уже? — прошептал Баки над ухом. — Ты же знаешь, чем всё закончится.

— Не нуди, я хочу досмотреть.

— Пошли, купим экранизацию восемьдесят девятого года в интернете. У меня перед кроватью стоит большой телик. И гора мягких подушек. А ещё есть прелестный столик для завтрака, мама подарила в прошлом году на день рождения.

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Питер недовольно. — Он должен сказать ей сейчас, что всю жизнь скрывал правду о смерти её матери.

— Они брат и сестра, — закатил глаза Баки. — Скучный фильм…

— Заткнись! — шикнул Пит снова.

— И похоже у них сегодня будет больше секса, чем у меня, — буркнул Баки себе под нос, сложив руки на груди.

Питер его не слышал. Фильм оказался тягомотным. Баки пытался его смотреть, но постоянно зевал, а глаза закрывались сами собой. Может, Питер так мстит ему за испорченные три свидания? Маленький засранец!

В конце концов, в начале второго часа фильма, Баки подпёр подбородок рукой и едва не уснул прямо так, но локоть соскользнул с ручки кресла. Каким-то чудом Баки не расшиб об неё подбородок.

— Зачем согласился пойти на этот фильм, если предыдущая экранизация тебе не понравилась? — спросил Питер, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Я не знал, что может быть что-то хуже, чем экранизация восемьдесят девятого года.

— Осталось немного, подожди меня в кафе на первом этаже, если тебе надоело сидеть здесь.

— Ты же знаешь, чем всё закончится. Пошли ко мне. Если тебе так нравятся фильмы, которые старше тебя, у меня есть «Крепкий орешек 2», «Зубастики 3», «Бэтмен возвращается» и «Титаник».

— «Титаник» не старше меня.

— Ты уверен? — ухмыльнулся Баки.

— Пожалуйста, помолчи, — быстро протараторил Питер. — Или я много прошу?

— Я буду внизу, — сказал Баки.

Когда он вышел, Питер сполна мог насладиться фильмом. Никто не прерывал диалоги и не воспоминал восемьдесят девятый год. Он почти расслабился, когда вдруг услышал, что его кто-то зовёт. Зажмурившись, он решил, что ему послышалось, но потом из темноты, с переднего ряда снова донеслось его имя.

— Да здесь я.

Повернув голову вправо, в двух сидениях от себя, Питер увидел Мишель.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он. Как будто в кино требовалось шептать.

— Кажется, ты здесь что-то теряешь.

Отмахнувшись от Мишель, Питер снова перевёл взгляд на экран. Главный герой начал читать монолог. Питер бесшумно открывал рот, повторяя за ним каждое слово, но через несколько секунд замер и перевёл взгляд на Мишель. Та смотрела на него в упор.

— Ты теряешь возможность заняться сексом сегодня вечером.

— Что?

— Тот парень половину фильма уговаривал тебя пойти к нему.

— Ага, звал смотреть телик.

— И трахаться.

Удивившись, Питер несколько раз быстро моргнул, открыл рот, но ничего дельного сказать так и не смог, с минуту тупо смотря на подругу.

— А, ну пока, — спокойно сказал он.

Мишель рассмеялась, увидев как бысто Питер выбегал из зала.

 

***

Баки жил на седьмом этаже, а значит о том, чтобы зашторить шторы, они даже не думали. Здесь всё было ровно точно так же, как Баки и рассказывал, но Питер почти ничего не рассматривал. В общем-то, и возможности, как таковой, ему просто не представилось, ведь Баки почти сразу прижал его к кровати и целовал, не отпуская.

— Почему сразу не сказал? — спросил Питер в перерыве между поцелуями.

— Я пять раз предлагал тебе разделить со мной кровать, — фыркнул Баки. Он упёрся руками по обе стороны от его головы и улыбался так, чтобы можно было разглядеть все его зубы.

Питер посмотрел на него взволнованно, потянул руку и провёл по волосам, а потом сам потянулся к губам.

— Хочу заметить, что ты уже без штанов, — усмехнулся Баки, когда пришла его очередь скидывать джинсы, — но всё ещё в кофте с каким-то одноглазым чуваком.

— Это Майк Вазовски!

— О да, детка, это очень важная информация.

На кофте была молния, которую Питер быстро расстегнул, скинул толстовку и снова потянул руки к Баки, чтобы схватиться за него и получить поцелуй, но тот притормозил его на половине пути.

— Что это ещё за футболка? — Баки поднялся с кровати.

Футболка была синего цвета с красной полоской по центру и звездой на груди.

— Нашёл в папиных вещах, — объяснил он, вставая на ноги, — клёвая, да?

— Я думал, ты живёшь с тётей, — озадаченно сказал Баки. Питер же положил руки ему на плечи и начал их поглаживать.

— Ну с тётей и папой.

— А тётя с папой ну… того?

— Что?

— Как мы с тобой, — попытался объяснить Баки, не прибегая к неприличным словам.

Питеру всё-таки было всего лишь восемнадцать и совсем не важно, что прямо сейчас он стоял рядом с ним без штанов.

— Да боже мой, — вздохнул Питер. — Нет, конечно. Снимай уже с меня футболку и не болтай глупостей.

В том, как ткань футболки поднималась вверх по телу Пита, Баки ловил особое удовольствие. Он делал это нарочно медленно, заставляя Питера злиться. Всё-таки сняв, Баки отбросил её на кресло, что стояло у окна, и втянул Пита в поцелуй. Предвкушение приятно томилось в животе, горячей волной спускаясь ниже, и Баки ловил себя на мысли, что с каждым поцелуем ему всё сложнее дышать.

И только он подумал, как его угораздило затащить в постель восемнадцатилетнего парня, как телефон, подпрыгивая от вибрации, громко застучал по столешнице, а секундой позже заиграла музыка. Рингтон «Я люблю большие попы» давно пора было сменить. Или, хотя бы, поставить один рингтон на всех, а не выделять таким образом своего _лучшего друга_ , которого Питер заочно ненавидел.

Поэтому он стал целовать напористей, сильнее прижал Баки к себе, пытаясь не позволить ему вырваться из объятий, но надо было признать, что Баки был сильнее.

— Не бери трубку, — прошептал Питер, легко целуя застывшего на месте Баки.

— Вдруг что-то случилось, — пробормотал Баки. — Я должен ответить.

— Ты сказал, что он ушёл гулять с Наташей, что там могло случиться? — недовольничал Питер, но всё ещё не разжимал объятий. На несколько секунд телефон замолк, но потом снова зазвонил.

— Я не знаю, но я должен ответить. Это вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Перезвонишь ему потом, — фыркнул Питер.

Он поддался вперёд, намереваясь прижаться к тёплой груди Баки, но тот быстро отошёл в сторону и остановился у стола, беря телефон в руки. Питер разочарованно вздохнул. Вроде бы он всё делал правильно, они впервые зашли так далеко, они дошли до той точки, с которой, как ему казалось, невозможно повернуть назад. Но он ошибался.

Тем временем Баки уже ответил на телефонный звонок. Он нарочно не смотрел на Питера, слушая Стива. Видимо, тот рассказывал что-то интересное. Что-то _интереснее_ Питера. Баки говорил что-то про Наташу и какого-то Сэма, и сначала Пит слушал, внимательно и терпеливо, а потом решил вмешаться.

— Я вообще-то всё ещё здесь, — недовольно и громко сказал Питер, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Баки повернулся и с осуждением посмотрел на него, начиная оправдываться Стиву.

— Да, смотрю новую серию «Игры престолов», — соврал он. — А ты, кажется, в стельку пьян.

Теперь он голос из мнимого телевизора. Вздохнув, Питер выругался себе под нос и стал одеваться. Баки был настолько увлечён разговором, что не услышал даже, когда Питер ушёл, смачно хлопнув дверью на прощанье.

Разговор со Стивом затянулся, что неудивительно, ведь у пьяного Стива всегда был длинный язык. Но, попрощавшись, Баки повернулся и, обнаружив абсолютно пустую комнату, нахмурился. Он прошёлся по квартире, но Питера нигде не было. Недолго думая, он написал смс.

Баки Барнс, 23:45.  
_«Где ты?»_

Spider Man, 23:47  
_«Какая тебе разница»._

Spider Man, 23:47  
_«Иди к чёрту со Своим Стивом»._

Закатив глаза, Баки выдохнул.

— Чёртов подростковый максимализм!

 

***

— Это называется _отвлечь_? — взбесился Баки. Наташа, кажется, совсем не чувствовала своей вины.

— Он схватил егермейстер, откуда мне было знать, что это не сироп от кашля.

— А почитать?

— Там всё на немецком. И прекращай орать. Я не нанималась нянькой работать.

— Питер теперь со мной не разговаривает.

— И что, я в этом виновата? — выгнув бровь, Наташа сложила руки на груди.

— Я попросил тебя о небольшом одолжении, это не так сложно…

— Познакомь их уже и никаких проблем.

— Я не могу познакомить Стива с Питером. Стив будет ревновать.

— Ты уже определись, с кем будешь трахаться, а потом решай проблему.

Баки нахмурился. Да чёрт подери, ну Наташа же всё прекрасно понимала, почему она просто не могла помочь? Баки откинулся на спинку кресла, фыркнув. Стив пел в караоке уже пятый раз. Кинув на него быстрый взгляд, Баки уставился в телефон. Он ждал, что Питер напишет, но тот молчал.

Если верить скромной программе на его телефоне, которая подсчитывала количество знаков в сообщении, то за последний час Баки отправил примерно полторы тысячи символов в девяти сообщениях. Все эти полторы тысячи символов просили прощения, но не приносили никакого результата. Наверное, поэтому он бесился.

— Даже не пишет? — поджала губы Наташа.

— Нет.

— Ну и дурак же ты. Зачем ответил на звонок?

— Потому что звонил Стив. Я стоял в одних трусах, на всю комнату орал рингтон «Я люблю большие попы».

— Ты не должен отвечать _каждый_ раз, когда Стив звонит тебе.

— Если не отвечу, то останусь без головы.

— Он повозбухает пару дней, а потом снова вернётся к своим заказам и успокоится.

— Это не изменит того, что я понятия не имею как быть с Питером.

— Он остынет. Ребёнок. Просто пиши ему, ломай его выдержку.

Задумавшись, Баки снова посмотрел в сторону Стива. Он оберегал его лет с шести. Почти всю свою жизнь, и это стало для него долгом. Вроде как. Он всё ещё помнил тощего, беззащитного Стива, которого задирали даже девчонки (которых потом Баки таскал за косы и пытался показать, куда им стоить засунуть своё чёртово мнение), а он защищал, не давал в обиду и всегда был рядом. Стив был не только его лучшим другом, но и слегка _дурной_ привычкой.

А потом Стив едва не упал со сцены и удержался только чудом, схватившись за микрофонную стойку.

— Я заберу его с собой, — кивнул Баки Наташе.

А потом потратил ещё полчаса, чтобы уговорить Стива поехать домой.

Питер по-прежнему молчал.

 

***

Мало того, что голова раскалывалась, так ещё и солнце светило в глаза. Какой по счёту круг ада он проходил? Стив выругался и стал переворачиваться на другой бок, как вдруг рукой наткнулся на чьё-то тело. На секунду стало страшно: не мог же он переспать с кем-то и не помнить об этом?

Открыв глаза, он увидел только руку и тёмные волосы. Всё остальное было скрыто под тёмно-серым одеялом. Стив боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, смотрел по сторонам, не узнавая свою квартиру, а потом вдруг осознал, что у него никогда не было тёмно-серого одеяла.

Человек, лежавший рядом, совсем не двигался. Стив даже не был уверен в том, что он жив.

Слева от него, на ручке кресла, висела его футболка. Наверное, и штаны были где-то рядом. Было бы неплохо аккуратно выбраться из-под одеяла и быстро сбежать. Одеться он может прямо в подъезде. Ну или в лифте, если здесь есть лифт.

Постепенно Стив отодвигался. Он надеялся, что так не побеспокоит хозяина квартиры, кем бы он ни был. Но кровать закончилась так внезапно, что Стив с громким визгом упал на пол. Вечно ему не везёт.

— Блять, Роджерс, семь утра, — человек вылез из-под одеяла, и как же Стив был рад, что им оказался Баки. Баки, одетый в пижамные штаны и футболку. — Просто спи. Или иди смотри телик на кухне, если выспался, только мне не мешай.

— Почему мы спали в одной кровати? — спросил Стив.

— Мы и раньше спали в одной кровати, тебя это никогда не смущало.

— И только?

— Ты пьяным рухнул на мою кровать, что я должен был делать?

— Не ори, и так голова болит.

— Наташе скажи спасибо.

— И что вчера было?

Баки зарылся в подушки, сделав вид, что ничего не слышал. Они три часа назад вернулись домой, и он совсем не понимал, почему Стив не спал. Тот продолжал настойчиво задавать один и тот же вопрос.

А что же было вчера?

Баки помнил. После того, как он попытался увести Стива со сцены, произошло множество событий. Ему даже пришлось спеть со Стивом песню из «Истории игрушек». На этом унижения не закончились, но он точно не собирался рассказывать их все Стиву. Возможно, его похмельная беспамятность послана Вселенной, ведь перед сном Баки рассказал Стиву о Питере. Тогда он был полон решимости, а сейчас считал, что это была глупая идея.

Стив был упрямым, так что уже через полчаса, они сидели на кухне и пили кофе. Окна были раскрыты настежь. Стив, завернувшись в серое одеяло, стоял у окна и смотрел вниз, слушая как Баки ворчал на него, всё ещё злясь, что тот разбудил его в семь утра и достал своими вопросами. Рассказывать обо всём, что было, Баки не собирался, но про караоке всё-таки упомянул.

— Ты пел ирландские народные песни, — осуждающе сказал он, кладя в кофе сахар. Это была уже третья по счёту чашка. — Я не понимаю, у тебя кончились заказы? Ты внезапно стал таким свободным.

— Перерыв, — подавившись кофе, Стив прокашлялся, а потом продолжил. — Нельзя же постоянно заниматься одним и тем же.

— Поэтому ты решил позвонить мне в двенадцать ночи, замечательно.

— Мы давно не виделись, — пожал плечами Стив, повернувшись. — Чем ты недоволен?

— У меня в два лекция. Я хотел выспаться, а вместо этого проснулся в семь утра от твоих истеричных воплей.

— Это были не вопли, а попытка сбежать от любовника на одну ночь.

— Что ж, твой план провалился, — недовольно ответил Баки. — Не пей больше. А если пьёшь, то мне не звони.

— Говоришь так, будто я отвлёк тебя от чего-то важного, — подметил Стив.

— Сейчас это уже неважно, — пробормотал Баки себе под нос.

Конечно, это всё ещё было важно. Питер так ничего и не написал, что это сильно беспокоило Баки. Потому что ему хотелось, чтобы Питер, как раньше, писал ему каждую свободную секунду, чтобы будил по утрам до звонка будильника и заставлял смотреть тупые документальные фильмы вечерами, после которых хотелось только спать.

Чёрт, почему быть влюблённым так сложно?

Вдруг у Стива зазвонил телефон. Он вылез из одеяльного кокона и быстро побежал в комнату. Баки, раскрыв рот, смотрел на футболку. Стив определённо надел футболку Питера. Блять.

Через минуту Стив вернулся. Он довольно улыбался, смотрел на Баки счастливыми глазами, но ничего не говорил, быстро опустошил чашку кофе, а потом с торжественным видом заявил:

— Мне пора, — сообщил он.

— И куда же?

— Заказ ждёт.

— И ради этого ты разбудил меня в такую рань?

— Да, — вскинув бровь, сказал Стив.

— Оставь мою футболку хотя бы.

— Вообще-то, это моя.

— Ты был в рубашке вчера, — недоумевал Баки.

— Ну, видимо, под ней была футболка.

— Это моя футболка.

— Моя, — фыркнул Стив, стягивая её, — вот видишь, здесь даже мои инициалы вышиты.

И действительно инициалы были там. Баки не нашёл, что сказать. Может, это и правда была футболка Стива? Он решил, что разберётся с этим позже, а пока нужно проводить Стива и выспаться.

Перед тем как уснуть, он написал Питеру, но ожидаемо не получил ответа.


	6. 06. Всякие Стивы

Он же ребёнок. Эти слова Баки проговаривал в своей голове раз за разом и, в конце концов, поймал себя на мысли, что они звучат голосом Наташи. А ещё, что не несут в себе никакой смысловой нагрузки. Это тупое оправдание, которое служит лишь для того, чтобы очистить карму Питера. Питер был вспыльчивым, слегка. И это единственное, на что хоть как-то мог повлиять его возраст, который никоим образом не волновал Баки. Ну, _почти_ не волновал.

Всю лекцию он писал сообщения Питеру, но тот молчал. Баки не злился на Питера, потому что понимал, что во всём виноват сам. Он не мог понять, почему так остро всегда реагировал на Стива и на его мнение обо всём вокруг. Да, Стив всегда был ревнивым другом, боялся, что его променяют на «кого-то» более совершенного, и не мог принять тот факт, что Баки дорожил дружбой. Со временем, конечно, эти проблемы разрешились, но Стив по-прежнему ревновал Баки к каждому кусту.

Баки, в свою очередь, считал Стива братом, о котором всегда мечтал. Стив был его семьей, здесь, в Нью-Йорке, он был предан ему и не хотел ранить его чувства. Но ведь это не значило, что Баки не имеет право на счастье, правда? А Питер делал его счастливым, просто находясь рядом и присылая нелепые сообщения по утрам.

Баки Барнс, 14:48  
_«Если ты не будешь отвечать, я начну звонить»._

Баки Барнс, 14:49  
_«И тогда все твои друзья услышат музыку из „Улицы Сезам“»._

Баки Барнс, 14:49  
_«Серьёзно, никому не нравится эта дурацкая музыка»._

Баки Барнс, 14:50  
_«Только ты мог выбрать эту безвкусицу для рингтона»._

— Мистер Барнс, у вас всё в порядке?

Поняв, что он уже несколько минут тупо пялится в телефон, ожидая, что Питер ответить, Баки поднял взгляд на преподавателя. Философия юриспруденции никогда не была его любимым предметом, но экзамен сам себя не сдаст. А он, кажется, только что лишился возможности получить оценку автоматом. Вот чёрт.

— Да-д-да, — нервно пробормотал он. — Сверяю часы. И проверял прогноз погоды. А то, знаете, дождь обещали, а я зонтик не взял.

И вот так взрослый, самодостаточный мужчина оправдывается перед преподавателем за неудовлетворительное поведение на лекции в адвокатской школе. Это был не лучший ответ, поэтому Баки решил сопроводить его очаровательной улыбкой. Но тут телефон в руке завибрировал, и от неожиданности он уронил его на пол.

— Что ж, надеюсь, вы решили все важные вопросы и теперь у вас будет время подготовить реферат на пятьдесят страниц на одну из заданных тем. Подойдите ко мне после занятия.

Баки кивнул, подняв телефон с пола.

— Хорошо, профессор, — сказал он воодушевлённо. — Могу я выйти? Мне нужно в комнату для мальчиков.

— Будете заходить в открытую дверь, не отрывайте взгляд от вашего телефона. На случай, если перепутаете комнату для мальчиков с комнатой для девочек.

Решив, что это «да», Баки пулей вылетел из аудитории. Он отошёл на несколько метров от двери в аудиторию и встал у окна, сжимая телефон в руках.

 _Одно непрочитанное сообщение_.

Сняв блокировку, Баки открыл сообщение.

Spider man, 14:52  
_«В отличие от некоторых я знаю, как отключить звук»._

Баки заулыбался. Питер ответил, а значит он ещё не до конца всё испортил. Значит, был шанс кое-что исправить. Возможно, даже всё. Оставалось только придумать, чем можно задобрить Питера. Интересно, ему нравятся черепашки?

Баки Барнс, 14:55  
_«Значит, ты всё ещё думаешь обо мне?»_

Баки Барнс, 14:56  
_«Дашь мне ещё один шанс? Может, поужинаем сегодня?»_

Он набирал текст и ухмылялся самому себе. И только вернувшись в кабинет понял, что вёл себя сейчас точно так же, как Питер в первую неделю их знакомства.

 

***

Баки Барнс, 18:02  
_«Пити»._

Баки Барнс, 18:03  
_«Прости»._

Баки Барнс, 18:04  
_«Я обещаю, что больше такого не повторится»._

Баки Барнс, 18:10  
_«Ну чёрт, напиши хоть слово»._

Баки Барнс, 18:11  
_«Я скучаю»._

Лежать на кровати и смотреть в потолок в полном одиночестве не так круто, как было раньше. Желание кого-нибудь обнять не отпускало его, поэтому Баки нацепил на одну из своих подушек водолазку, прижал её к себе, заодно обвязав рукавами свою талию, и делал вид, что таких обнимашек ему вполне хватает. Ерунда.

Кажется, он опустился на самое дно за какие-то сутки. А ведь ещё утром, просыпаясь, он надеялся, что всё пройдёт хорошо. Но Питер снова не отвечал ему.

Баки не сдавался. Писал, напоминая о себе, даже извинялся, записал несколько аудиосообщений за последний час, но Питер не реагировал. «Я скучаю» было последней его надеждой, вдруг холодное сердце Питера растает и тот хотя бы прочитает и послушает всё, что Баки ему отправил.

Было уже семь, когда Баки увидел, что сообщения Пит все-таки прочел, но не ответил. Он думал, что может быть Питер записывает ему аудио в ответ. Или ещё слушает то, что Баки ему прислал. Или думает, как красиво принять его извинения. Так что добрых десять минут Баки сидел на кровати и смотрел на открытый диалог, в надежде увидеть одно непрочитанное сообщение или пресловутое «печатает». Ничего из этого так и не появилось, а от созерцания пустой картинки Баки отвлек звонок в дверь.

В дверь ему звонили исключительно соседи. Чаще всего заходил парень из квартиры этажом выше, 8С, и предлагал купить виниловые пластинки, если ему срочно были нужны деньги, или выкупал те, что уже успел продать. Пластинки были ему дороги, и Баки казалось, что давать деньги в долг таким способом вполне разумно. Даже если он не получит свои деньги назад, у него всегда будет пластинка.

Кинув телефон на кровать, Баки быстро вытащил бумажник из кармана куртки, что висела на ручке шкафа, и пошел открывать дверь.

Он уже отчитал привычную сумму, когда поднял взгляд и понял, что перед ним стоял совсем не его сосед. Перед ним стоял запыхавшийся Питер. Он был одет в рубашку, но без галстука, классические брюки и совершенно не подходящие к ним белые кроссовки с голубыми полосками. Странный вид. Наконец, придя в себя, Баки хотел задать Питу пару вопросов, но не успел. Питер заговорил первым.

— Только никакого Стива, ладно?

И не дав сказать и слова, перешагнул через порог и поцеловал. Они целовались, не двигаясь с места, прямо в проходе, крепко держась друг за друга. Это было так по-детски, что расскажи кто, что поступил так, Баки бы рассмеялся, но сейчас, когда это происходило с ним самим, казалось таким правильным и невероятно романтичным. Таким сопляком Баки никогда себя не чувствовал.

Он оторвался от Питера только когда услышал, как кто-то присвистнул. Это, ожидаемо, был его сосед из 8С. Баки поздоровался с ним, а потом резко затащил Пита в квартиру и закрыл дверь. Вечер обещал быть незабываемым.

 

***

Это утро было одним из самых прекрасных в его жизни. Проснувшись, Баки смотрел на спящего Пита, который прижимался к его груди. На часах было почти девять, а это значило, что на занятия сегодня Баки не попадает. Сейчас это не было для него проблемой. Так что полюбовавшись, Баки прикрыл глаза, надеясь ещё немного поспать. Но он забыл об одной очень важной вещи.

Он забыл о телефоне.

В девять ноль пять Наташа засыпала его сообщениями. Телефон не умолкал, выибировал и сообщал о вновь пришедшем сообщении. Питер отодвинулся в сторону, давая Баки возможность выключить звук телефона или просто выкинуть его в окно.

— Значит, вот под это ты просыпаешься каждое утро от моих сообщений? — лениво спросил Питер, не вылезая из-под одеяла.

— Именно, — ухмыльнулся Баки. Он быстро ответил на сообщения и сразу же выключил звук и вибрацию, а после кинул телефон куда-то на пол. — Не бери в голову, — прошептал он, в потом поцеловал плечо Пита, торчавшее из-под одеяла, — спи.

— Если я здесь, то кто достает тебя с утра? — Питер перевернулся на спину, потер глаза рукой.

— Наташа.

— Что ей нужно от тебя в субботу утром?

— Пять минут назад началась пара, — пояснил Баки, улыбаясь.

— Ты предпочел меня занятиям? Кажется, что это какой-то новый уровень наших отношений.

— Я предпочел тебя всему, что могло бы быть в это утро.

Баки мечтательно зажмурился. А потом подумал о том, что им не помешало бы принять душ и позавтракать.

— У меня свободен весь день, — прошептал Питер, двигаясь ближе, снова прижимаясь к Баки. — Можно заказать пиццу и смотреть на твоем хваленом телике фильмы, которые старше меня.

— Отличная идея, — ещё шире улыбнулся Баки. — Почему ты вчера пришел? Злость прошла?

— Вчера я познакомился с новым парнем моего отца. Они были такими счастливыми, — шептал Питер. И каждый раз, когда раскрывал губы, касался ими обнаженной кожи Баки. — Я вспомнил о тебе и решил, что всякие Стивы это просто глупость. Нельзя ревновать своего парня к его лучшему другу.

— Мы с ним никогда не спали, — попытался оправдаться Баки, — клянусь.

Питер рассмеялся и, поднявшись на локтях, поцеловал Баки. Целомудренно, без языка, просто касаясь его губ своими. А потом, перевернувшись на спину, посмотрел в потолок.

— Кажется, в прошлый раз я оставил у тебя футболку, — вспомнил Питер, лениво потянувшись. — Ненавижу рубашки.

— Не было никакой футболки. Белое, кстати, тебе к лицу, — ухмыльнулся Баки.

— Ты думаешь?

— Я знаю, — закивал Баки. — Конечно, вчера у меня не было возможности разглядеть тебя со всех сторон, но то, что я увидел, мне очень понравилось.

— Наверное, я оставил её в спортзале. Папа меня прибьёт.

— Если узнает.

Баки рассмеялся. Питер понял, что это было только через пятнадцать минут.


	7. 07. Стонут девчонки

Всё было хорошо. Месяц, два… Баки уже сбился со счёта. Знал лишь то, что Наташа умела хранить тайны, Питер больше не злился, а Стив не беспокоил его по пустякам. Они встречались раз в неделю, а после таких встреч Баки обычно проводил вечер (зачастую и ночь) с Питером.

Он стоял возле одного из зданий Государственного университета Нью-Йорка, смотрел на его величественность, ожидая Питера, который сегодня учился допоздна. Небо уже потеряло свои краски, ветер стал холоднее, а деревья вдалеке напоминали страшных монстров, которыми обычно пугают детей. В вечернем пейзаже было столько всяких особенностей, что Баки старался разглядеть каждую из них.

— Привет, — сказал голос за спиной. Когда Баки повернулся, Питер обнял его крепко, а потом, улыбаясь, провел рукой по щеке, коснулся её губами. — Эта неделя была такой длинной.

— Соскучился? — с иронией спросил Баки. Питер кивнул.

— Давай не пойдем в кино, — начал Питер. Он отпустил его, и они направились в сторону метро. — Я всю неделю старательно учился и хочу просто провести время с тобой.

— Валяясь на кровати и поедая пиццу?

— Да, в точности как черепашки-ниндзя.

— Без вопросов, поехали ко мне.

Питер улыбнулся, кивнув.

Позже оказалось, что нужные им поезда не ходят из-за препятствий на путях и пришлось идти пешком. Но было тепло, Питер рассказал обо всех глупых вещах, которые успел натворить за неделю. Это всегда было интересным и смешным. Порой Баки казалось, что Питер - ходячая катастрофа. С ним, конечно, не случалось никаких ужасно страшных происшествий, но каждый день происходило что-нибудь до нелепости смешное и глупое. То он выльет на себя стакан горячего кофе из автомата, то врежется в дверь. Однажды после такого случая ему пришлось зашивать бровь и волосы на ней теперь росли неправильно. Баки всегда улыбался, когда обращал внимание на это.

Пешком они прошли несколько кварталов, и уже были близко к дому Баки. Питер старался идти к нему как можно ближе, чтобы Баки мог приобнять его. Уже стемнело. И когда кто-то просигналил им, Баки вздрогнул. Конечно, возможно, сигналили не им, но он отчетливо слышал голос Сэма, звавший его по имени. Питер остановился, и ему пришлось поступить точно так же.

Крутой Лексус остановился рядом с ними. Сэм улыбался, опираясь на открытое окно машины.

— Ты чего убегаешь? — спросил Сэм у Баки, разглядывая Питера. — Хоть бы поздоровался. Ты же мою крошку всегда узнаёшь издалека, — Сэм похлопал по машине.

— Прости, но глаза на затылке есть только у тебя, — съязвил Баки. — Но теперь и, правда, могу сказать тебе привет.

Сэм раскрыл рот, рассмеявшись. Баки тоже улыбнулся ему. Питер стоял и не очень понимал, что происходит. Кто этот парень? И почему Баки так сильно дрожал после встречи с ним?

— Завтра встречаемся, как всегда? — спросил Сэм. И Баки кивнул. — Только много не пей, тебе вредно.

— Это Стив? — вмешался Питер, и Баки затрясло с новой силой.

— Нет, я не Стив, — признался Сэм, продолжив рассматривать Пита. Баки это не нравилось. Он лишь надеялся, что в темноте не видно, как он его обнимает. — Я Сэм, друг Баки.

Баки стоял и понимал, что то, что происходит сейчас, изменит всю его жизнь. Это пугало. Он мог бы с легкостью отвести Пита в сторону и попросить не болтать лишнего, но боялся, что в этот раз Питер не простит ему такой глупости. В конце концов, Баки понимал, что не сможет прятать Пита от своих друзей всю жизнь.

— Я Питер, — представился он, и у Баки душа ушла в пятки, — его парень.

Сэм присвистнул, посмотрев на Баки. Тот пытался вспомнить умеет ли он краснеть. Все это напоминало фильм ужасов, и Баки был тем персонажем, которому обычно все говорили, чего делать не стоит. Он, конечно, не слушал, но уже было поздно что-либо менять.

— Оу, — протянул Сэм. Кажется, довольная улыбка никогда не сходила с его лица, — я не знал. Больше не порчу ваш романтический вечер. Приятно было познакомиться.

— И мне, — подхватил Питер.

— Увидимся завтра, Барнс, — на прощание сказал Сэм.

Его машина быстро скрылась на тёмной дороге. Баки и Питер продолжили свой путь. Пит продолжал болтать, а Баки все думал, что теперь будет, и совершенно не знал, как ему следовало поступить. Он боялся реакции Стива, но и не хотел потерять Питера. Мыслей было слишком много, и Баки не заметил, как они дошли до его дома.

Питер остановился у подъезда и со злостью посмотрел на него. Упс, кажется, он уже всё испортил. Баки как никто другой умел подставлять самого себя.

— Что случилось? — спросил Баки, делая вид, что все хорошо. — Ты забыл код домофона?

— Ты не слышал ни слова, да? — сердито сказал Питер.

— Прости, я задумался, — Баки попытался обнять Пита сильнее, но тот вырвался из объятий.

— Снова Стив? — голос Питера звучал яростно. Баки кивнул, решив, что не имеет смысла отрицать очевидное. — Так может, тебе лучше со Стивом встречаться? Раз уж он такой прекрасный, что ты меня от него прячешь.

— Пити, — ласково начал Баки, — Стив просто мой лучший друг, и я боюсь, что…

— Я ему не понравлюсь, и нам придется расстаться?

— Не в этом дело. Стив очень ревнивый, и каждый раз, когда у меня кто-то появляется, он просто сходит с ума. Все мои отношения просто идут под откос, рушатся, не успев начаться. Потому что, ну ты сам знаешь, Стив со всех сторон, это никому не нравится. Я не могу потерять его. Ты прости, но мы дружим больше, чем тебе лет. Я не хочу и терять тебя, потому что ты важная часть моей жизни. Потому что с тобой всё вокруг меняется и становится не совсем обычным. Я чувствую, что одновременно становлюсь и слабее, и сильнее, взволнованным и вместе с тем напуганным. Я не знаю, что это за чувство, но я точно знаю, к кому оно.

— Тогда будь добр, сделай выбор, — Питер нахмурился, — или я, или твои отношения со Стивом.

Сердце громко ёкнуло в груди. Баки замер. В его глазах застыл неразрешенный вопрос и вполне определенная перспектива потерять всё. Это его подстегнуло, заставило, помогло, и выбор был сделан быстро, сам по себе.

— Я даже думать не стану, — прошептал Баки и подошёл к Питу вплотную. Он думал, что, может быть, Стив сможет понять его? Тем более Сэм, вероятно, уже всё разболтал. — Поцелуешь меня?

— Скажи это вслух, — потребовал Питер. Пусть здесь нет свидетелей, но слова казались ему более твёрдой опорой, чем намеки. — Я хочу услышать твоё решение.

— Я выбираю тебя, — сказал Баки уверенно, смотря на Питера. Его глаза блестели в свете уличных фонарей. — Если Стив и правда мой лучший друг, он поймет.

Питер заулыбался.

— Что ты там говорил о чувствах?

— Что когда я смотрю на тебя, когда я с тобой, — шептал Баки, — всё вокруг меняется и становится не совсем обычным.

— Ты смотришь на меня, как кот на сметану, — выдохнул Питер.

— Я слегка завожусь, когда ты злишься.

— О-о-у, — протянул Пит, улыбаясь, — у малыша Баки есть слабости.

— Только одна.

Наверное, они бы ещё долго препирались бы, но Баки твёрдо решил, что хочет сейчас совсем не этого. Так что спустя минуту, они уже поднимались на лифте на седьмой этаж.

 

***

Стоны Баки были особенными – такие томные, слегка грубые, срывающиеся, хрипящие и _редкие_. Они звучали так редко, словно служили наградой. Словно таким образом Баки _хвалил_ его. Питер хотел слышать их чаще, хотел, чтобы они были громче, чтобы на грани оргазма кончать от них, слушая и наслаждаясь. Хватаясь за деревянный поручень кровати, Пит не мог думать ни о чём другом.

Даже пока Баки подготавливал его, смазывал, вгоняя пальцы по самые костяшки, Питер думал о том, как тот будет размеренно стонать, когда миллиметр за миллиметром будет входить в него.

Питер помнил, кажется, все вздохи и стоны, которые когда-либо издавал Баки, помнил, как он довольно мычал, отсасывая. Эти воспоминания скрашивали ему одинокие вечера. Сейчас он ждал, когда же снова услышит хоть что-то из этого. Стон, тяжелый вдох или рык, вырвавшийся из горла.

Устав ждать, он сильнее сжал пальцы на деревянной спинке кровати и поддался назад, двигаясь навстречу пальцам Баки. Повернув голову, Питер улыбнулся, смотря на Баки. Он выглядел таким очаровательным, когда старался.

— Чего лыбишься? — грубо спросил Баки, вытащив пальцы и сжав Пита за бока.

— Нравится смотреть на то, как ты стараешься, словно боишься, что я сломаюсь, — довольно, с хитрой улыбкой ответил Питер.

— Что? — недовольно фыркнул Баки. — Хочешь сказать, что я с тобой нежусь? Как с девчонкой?

— Да, как с девчонкой.

— Твоя задница отвлекает меня от дела.

— Всегда думал, что моя задница и есть твое дело, — снова ухмыльнулся Питер.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ. Его пальцы скользили по члену Питера, и тот всеми силами пытался не дать слабину, старался всё так же задорно улыбаться, дразня. Баки вошёл без предупреждения, наполовину, и Питер отвернулся, но не застонал, а только выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он слушал сорванное дыхание Баки, грубые вздохи и иногда срывающиеся с губ слова.

Пытаясь прийти в себя, Питер старался не терять связь с разумом. Баки трахал его хорошо, хоть иногда и всё равно слишком нежно, что мешало ему сохранить рассудок. Он был на грани того, чтобы провалиться в пропасть и просто получать удовольствие, когда Баки издал непроизвольный стон. Не такой тихий, как обычно, но чертовски возбуждающий, и Питер понял, что ему нужно ещё. Слышать и чувствовать. А ещё ему безумно хотелось смотреть на Баки.

Поэтому он, держась одной рукой за спинку кровати, снова натянул довольную улыбку и повернулся к Баки, который, облизывая губы, не сводил взгляда с его задницы. Это было так очаровательно, что в какой-то момент Питер не сдержался и, потеряв контроль, застонал. Баки поднял на него взгляд, сильно сжимая губы. Пальцы Баки постоянно соскальзывали, и чем быстрее те скользили, чем сильнее Баки сжимал Пита. Было больно, но ему нравилось. В этих движениях и ощущениях, Питер чувствовал настоящего Баки, а не того, кем он обычно прикидывался, находясь рядом с ним.

— И всё равно, — выдохнул Питер. Баки, услышав, что он заговорил, замедлился и поднял на него взгляд, — как с девчонкой.

— Откуда тебе вообще знать, как с девчонкой? — ухмыльнулся Баки. Он нарочно остановился и крепко держал Пита за бёдра, чтобы тот не мог двигаться. — В кино видел?

Питер фыркнул, не ответив. Он наблюдал за Баки, который гладил его спину, обводил пальцами позвонки, но не двигался. Это была маленькая издёвка, хитрость, с помощью которой Баки хотел выбить его из колеи. Приобняв его за талию, Баки потянул Пита на себя, прижался к его спине грудью и стал целовать плечи, прикусывал кожу на шее, оставляя отметины. Питер пытался показать всю свою выдержку, держался, как мог, и, чтобы не ласкать себя, потянулся руками к Баки, прижимая его к себе сильнее.

В конце концов, Баки поцеловал его в губы, заставляя повернуться. Он гладил его бока, восхищаясь тем, каким худым был Питер по сравнению с ним самим, да и с любыми другими любовниками, которые были до него. Это было так прекрасно, что перехватывало дыхание. И когда Питер положил свои длинные тонкие пальцы ему на щёку, целуя, Баки не удержался и начал двигаться. От первого толчка Питер почти заскулил.

Перекинув руку ему через плечо, Пит держался за Баки. Каким-то чудом они ещё не свалились на кровать. Баки двигался медленно, но входил до конца, а потом почти полностью вытаскивал член. И Питер дрожал от каждого движения, хватая губы Баки своими, стараясь получить как можно больше. Он словил себя на мысли, что они ещё ни разу не трахались так. Обычно это было быстро, лицом в подушку или верхом на Баки, и совсем не так, как сейчас.

— Вот это, — прошептал Баки на ухо, — как с девчонкой. И, по-моему, тебе это нравится.

— Ты прав, — сглотнул Питер, чувствуя, как Баки сводит его руки за спиной, — мне нравится. Потому что так я лучше слышу, как сбивается твоё дыхание, когда ты во мне.

Баки резко двинул бедрами, держа Пита за руки. Он продолжил двигаться в рваном темпе, грубо сжимал запястья Питера, но тому было всё равно. Он закинул голову назад и наслаждался. Это было хорошо, крышесносно, сильно, как ему давно хотелось. Баки то насаживал его на свой член, то трахал сам с такой силой, что на доли секунды перед глазами темнело.

А ещё Баки кусался. Красные следы от его зубов были на его плечах и руках, пару раз он укусил его за загривок, и это оказалось странным образом возбуждающим.

— Почему ты прячешь от меня свои стоны? — спросил Питер. Ему было так хорошо, что не хватало только хрипов Баки, чтобы кончить.

— Стонут девчонки, — фыркнул Баки, а следом снова укусил его за плечо.

— Ты тоже стонешь, — ответил Пит и почувствовал, как от злости укус Баки стал больнее. — И я так это люблю. Твои редкие стоны-хрипы, люблю, когда ты рычишь перед самым оргазмом, как тяжёло дышишь, стараясь довести меня. Это невероятно и…

Питер не мог вовремя заткнуться. Никогда. Баки перевернул его на спину, впился в его губы и вошёл одним слитым движением. Питер схватил его за плечи, прижимая к себе, обвил ноги вокруг талии. Теперь движения были жестче, от каждого из них хотелось выгнуться, чтобы прочувствовать полностью, всем телом.

Баки много елозил по кровати и, в конце концов, слез, встав на пол и потянув Пита за собой. Так было удобнее, Питер обвил руками его шею, иногда надавливал на затылок, иногда сам тянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Баки держал его под ягодицы и смотрел прямо в глаза. Это было чёртово откровение.

В ушах гудело. Питер уже не понимал, чьё дыхание он слышал, балансируя на грани между удовольствием и реальностью. Зарывшись одной рукой в волосы Баки, он выгнулся, сжался на члене и глухо выдохнул, прося ещё. Баки, не задумываясь, наконец, начал дрочить ему. Питер смотрел, как он сжимал губы, шипел сквозь зубы, лишь бы не издавать лишних звуков, лишь бы не быть как девчонка.

Питер собирался доказать ему, что не только девочкам позволено стонать. Он остановил его руку, которая активно двигалась на члене, сжал его сам у самого основания. Другой рукой Питер притянул его к себе, для поцелуя, но не целовал, а только дразнил, иногда касаясь губ языком. Баки, чтобы удержаться, упёрся обеими руками в кровать.

— Давай же, ну, — прошептал Питер, легко коснувшись его губ своими. — Дай мне то, что я хочу.

— Не дождёшься, — фыркнул Баки, — кончай, давай.

— Я, по-твоему, натренированная собачка, что ли? — спросил Питер, и в этот момент Баки вошёл как-то особенно сильно, что ноги задрожали. Но Пит держал контроль над собой. — Это несложно.

— Ты засранец, — прошипел Баки и попытался подняться выше, но Питер не дал, вцепился в него одной рукой, держась за шею, дышал ему в губы и продолжал просить.

Питер лишь хотел услышать несколько сладких стонов и, кажется, решил, что добьётся своего любым способом. Он не разрывал зрительного контакта и не замолкал, с его губ то и дело срывались стоны, но Баки никак не подавался. Для новых провокаций уже не оставалось времени, но Питер продолжал просить и целовал Баки, гладя его по щеке.

— Кончай, — выдохнул Баки, целуя. Питер чувствовал, как в поцелуях тонули невыплеснувшиеся наружу стоны.

— Только после тебя, — тяжело ответил Питер, а в следующую секунду сжался, не сумев сдержаться.

Он сжался ещё несколько раз, кончая, и слышал, как Баки всё-таки сорвался, сладко застонав. Это была просто райская музыка для его ушей. Чувствуя, что Баки вот-вот кончит, Питер поцеловал его, крепко прижимая к себе. Громкие стоны в поцелуе были самыми сладкими.

Питер целовал его, не отпуская, не давая отдышаться. Ему не хотелось, чтобы этот момент заканчивался, но Баки был слишком тяжёлым, так что как только он попытался слегка приподнять его, чтобы вдохнуть, Баки вышел из него, стянул презерватив и плюхнулся рядом.

— Ты маленький засранец, — усмехнулся он довольно. Питер весь покраснел.

— Спорим, это был лучший оргазм в твоей жизни, — шутливо предложил Питер, вытирая пот со лба.

— Заткнись. Ты слишком много болтаешь.

— Ну, я тебя предупреждал, уже поздно жаловаться, — Питер улыбнулся, посмотрев на Баки. — Так, значит, ты всё-таки знаешь, как это с девочками?

— Ты что, профессионал в сфере неудобных и, что более важно, _неуместных_ вопросов после секса?

— Простое человеческое любопытство. Стоит переживать только из-за Стива или Наташа будет моим врагом номер два?

— Наташа замужем.

— И это всё, что тебя останавливает? — Питер лёг на бок, подложив под голову ладони. Он смотрел на Баки внимательно, пытаясь увидеть, как меняется его лицо или взгляд, но Баки оставался Баки. Лишь лёгкая ухмылка появилась на губах, а потом он закрыл глаза, хихикая.

Наташа, Наташа… У Баки было много приятных воспоминаний, связанных с ней. Они дружили с колледжа, и за это время с ними приключилось много всего интересного. С того самого колледжа, с ними дружил и Брюс. Он, конечно, не был любителем участвовать в их приключениях, но, тем не менее, он всегда был рядом с Наташей, куда бы они не шли. Кто знает, что было бы, не будь Брюса рядом.

— У тебя вообще есть друзья, с которыми ты не пытался переспать? — поинтересовался Питер, пытаясь обратить внимания Баки на себя.

— У тебя неправильное мнение обо мне, — фыркнул он в ответ. — И нет никакого смысла ревновать меня к Наташе или Стиву. Другое дело к Райану Гослингу или Рейчел МакАдамс.

— А ты в курсе, что знаменитости существовали не только в каменном веке, да?

— И это говорит любитель ретро-фильмов, — закатил глаза Баки.

— «Титаник» не ретро.

— Ага, а я Рианна. Но мы не об этом.

— Не ревновать, я понял, — кивнул Питер. — Но, может, всё-таки познакомишь нас? Чтобы точно все сомнения ушли.

— Ладно, — немного подумав, согласился Баки. — Завтра мы…

— В бар меня не пустят, — пробормотал Пит, и услышал, как Баки тяжело вздохнул.

— Тогда может через три года, когда…

— Нет.

— Тогда может я…

— Нет.

— А что, если…

— Нет. Ты обещал познакомить нас со Стивом, чтобы я мог забыть обо всех своих сомнениях, — уверенно сказал Питер. — Так что, мистер Барнс, как настоящий джентльмен, вы должны сдержать своё слово.

— Хорошо, мистер…

Баки посмотрел на Питера, прищурившись. Он думал, вспоминал и выглядел довольно умным в этот самый момент. Таким напряжённым Пит не видел его никогда.

— Почему я не знаю твою фамилию? — вдруг спросил Баки, хмурясь. — Или Спайдермэн это и есть твоя фамилия? Боже, умоляют, скажи «нет», даже если это правда.

— Мы ещё не на том уровне отношений, чтобы ты знал мою фамилию, — ухмыльнулся Питер.

— Серьёзно? — Баки причудливо поднял брови. Его взгляд от волнения забегал из стороны в сторону. Он вроде бы взрослый парень, что за чертовщина с ним происходит? — Десять минут назад мой член был в твоей заднице...

— А мой язык у тебя во рту, — поддакнул Пит, поднимаясь.

— Куда это ты собрался?

— В душ.

— Что такого в твоей фамилии, что ты её скрываешь? — продолжил свою мысль Баки, идя прямо за Питом в душ. — Она такая известная?

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько хорошо.

— Но не в лучшем свете, да? Иначе, зачем бы тебе её скрывать. Что-то связанное с мафией?

— Я похож на итальянца? — Питер толкнул дверь и вошёл в ванную. Она была небольшой, но уютной. Размер комнаты не смущал Баки, так что он зашёл следом и даже закрыл за собой дверь.

— Это расизм. По-твоему, только в Италии есть мафия?

— Ты со мной? — спросил Питер. Он уже открыл дверцу душевой кабины, стоял и смотрел на Баки, улыбаясь.

— Алькапоне? Джесси Джеймс? Малыш Нельсон?

— От Дикого Запада до чикагских гангстеров. Да тебя штормит, парень.

Питер стоял уже в кабинке, прикусив губу и склонив голову. Его мечтательный взгляд был устремлён прямо на Баки. Он поманил Баки пальцем и тот через секунду оказался в тесной душевой кабинке.

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — помотал головой Баки, почувствовал, как губами Питер коснулся его подбородка, — так ты флиртовал?

— Ага, — продолжая целовать, ответил Пит.

— Но я всё равно не знаю твоей фамилии.

— Если познакомишь меня со Стивом, я покажу тебе свои водительские права.

Включив воду, Питер провёл ладонями по плечам, спустился вниз по рукам, целуя. А потом тихо-тихо прошептал:

— Потрёшь мне спинку?

Баки улыбнулся широко и довольно, а потом кивнул. В конце концов, он же может потерпеть?


	8. 08. Питер Паркер

Баки совсем забыл об одном важном деле. Возможно, самом важном в его будущей карьере. Поэтому, выйдя утром из душа, первым делом включил ноутбук и, как только система загрузилась, стал искать так нужную ему работу, которую ещё вчера вечером он должен был отправить декану. В панике он открыл браузер и начал рыться в истории, потому что не имел привычку сохранять ссылки в закладках, а работа точно должна была быть на удалённо-доступном сервере университета.

В последнее время он редко пользовался ноутбуком, поэтому, увидев странные ссылки в истории, удивился, а потом на экране мелькнуло «Питер», и это уже не требовало объяснений.

Питер, кстати, сидел на кухне. Он варил кофе на новой кофеварке Баки. Она, правда, не была такой уж новой, Стив подарил её ещё год назад, но Баки никак не мог совладать с ней, так что она просто захламляла кухню, пока Питер не разобрался, как ею пользоваться. Кофе получался очень вкусный.

— Ты брал мой компьютер? — громко спросил Баки. Скорее, чтобы просто удостовериться.

— Да, — в ответ прокричал Питер, — нужно было кое-что посмотреть.

Баки, взяв ноутбук с собой, пошёл на кухню и через полминуты уже сидел напротив Питера, просматривая файлы на сервере.

— Смотрел порно, пока я был в душе? — усмехнулся Баки, не отрывая взгляд от монитора. Гражданское право, адвокатура… Принцип адвокатского права должен быть где-то рядом.

— Если бы я хотел посмотреть порно, то просто пришёл бы к тебе в душ, — иронично сказал Питер. Подперев подбородок руками и упершись локтями в стол, он смотрел на сосредоточенного Баки с огоньком в глазах. — Пей кофе, а то остынет.

— Чем это пахнет? — Баки поднял на Пита взгляд. Тот выглядел таким счастливым, что Баки смутился, а ещё немного расстроился из-за того, что у него не было такого энтузиазма, ведь всё утро он думал о том, как расскажет Стиву про Питера. Один раз он это уже делал и не уверен, что выдержит такое испытание снова.

— Жарю тосты, — в довольной улыбке расплылся Питер. — Там ещё остался малиновый джем и мой любимый солёный сыр.

— Который пахнет козой, — фыркнул Баки.

— Когда сверху кладёшь джем, то запах сыра не чувствуется. Хочешь попробовать?

— Мне надо найти кое-что важное, ты потерпишь, правда?

Питер кивнул, а затем встал и решил сделать сэндвичи.

Поиски Баки же не увенчались успехом. Так что тихо матерясь про себя, он нажал кнопку «назад», чтобы вернуться к предыдущему каталогу, но браузер заключил, подвис, зля Баки, а потом перешёл по всей ветке истории на двадцать событий назад. Перед Баки открылась страница, которую он прежде не видел.

Белый фон, строгие чёрные буквы. В таблице были перечислены предметы, проставлены оценки и прогулы. В самом верху красовалась надпись, от которой Баки раскрыл рот.

« _Питер Бенджамин Старк, 2 курс, Политехническая школа инженерии Государственного Нью-Йоркского Университета_ ».

Ниже был представлен безупречный табель оценок Питера. Баки изучал их взглядом так удивлённо, что Питер не мог не заметить этого. Он несколько раз позвал его по имени, но Баки не реагировал.

— Что значит Старк? — вдруг спросил Баки, Питер растерялся, захихикав.

— О чём ты? — сделав вид, что не понимает о чём речь, переспросил Питер, подошёл к Баки сзади и посмотрел на экран его ноутбука.

— Твоя фамилия Старк? Ты как-то связан с Тони Старком? И с той уродливой башней?

— Ты переживаешь, — рассмеялся Питер, положив руки ему на плечо, — что я могу быть Старком?

— Ещё бы, в «Игре престолов» их всегда убивают, — с возмущением ответил Баки. Его голос дрожал, и Питер замечал каждый нервный взгляд, а ещё отметил, что Баки вдруг перестал его касаться и пытался спихнуть руки с плеч. — Тони Старк снесёт мне голову, и я никогда не стану адвокатом!

— Идиот, — ласково прошептал Питер на ухо. — Успокойся. Я не Старк. И моё второе имя не Бенджамин. И ты думаешь, что у Тони Старка много недвижимости в Форест-Хилс?

— Тогда почему мне открылась эта страница?

— Потому что Питер Старк учится вместе со мной, — ответил Пит.

— Покажи свои права, — настойчиво продолжил Баки, всё ещё чувствуя себя очень неуверенно из-за сложившейся ситуации.

— Моя фамилия Паркер, — закатив глаза, сказал Питер.

— Думаешь, я вот так вот поверю тебе?

— Дай сюда, — Питер забрал компьютерную мышь и быстро открыл новую вкладку.

Он зашёл на фейсбук и в строке поиска напечатал «Мэй Паркер», поставил место жительства – Нью-Йорк. Система выдала несколько результатов, Питер пробежался глазами и вскоре открыл страницу женщины. Она была красивой и стильной, добродушно улыбалась с фотографии.

Питер открыл одну из фотографий, на которой рядом с ней стоял он сам.

— Это я и моя тётя. Ты же её помнишь? Там есть ещё несколько фотографий. Разных лет.

Баки взял мышку и стал быстро просматривать фотографии. И на самом деле фотографий с Питером было безумно много. Кажется, он был любимым племянником.

— Теперь веришь?

— А почему ты используешь ник вместо настоящего имени?

— Чтобы она меня не нашла, — признался Питер, — не хочу, чтобы и здесь она следила за мной.

— Значит, Питер Паркер, да?

— Именно, — кивнул Пит, улыбаясь. — Тебе помочь в поисках? Судя по всему, ты не очень дружишь с алгоритмами перебора информации на компьютере.

— Покажи мне мастер-класс, — закатил глаза Баки. — В поиске нет ничего сложного!

— Но помощь тебе нужна, — заверил его Питер.

Не спрашивая разрешения, он залез к Баки на колени, отодвинул ноутбук, чтобы было удобнее печатать и ухмыльнулся, ожидая, что скажет Баки.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь, когда я на тебе, — сказал Пит серьёзно, — но давай всё-таки сообразим, что тебе нужно найти. Словосочетания, предложения. Всё это очень пригодится.

— Принципы адвокатской практики, — смирившись, ответил Баки и, когда Питер стал что-то печатать, обнял его, положив подбородок на его плечо.

Кажется, придётся варить новый кофе.

 

***

Баки проводил Питера до дома. Тот долго плакался о том, что ему предстоит писать курсовую работу на совершенно неинтересную тему. Баки посочувствовал, поцеловал на прощанье и обещал много не пить. Зря Сэм вчера сболтнул об этом. Тем не менее на встречу в бар Баки спешил, они давно не виделись, и он по-простому соскучился.

Он тряхнул головой, как всегда делал, прежде чем зайти в бар, постоял на пороге, подумав о жизни, и только потом толкнул дверь. В баре было душно, блеклый свет освещал зелёные диваны и дубовые столы. Над барной стойкой свет горел ярче, освещая девушку-бармена, возле которой всегда крутились и женщины, и мужчины. Баки поприветствовал её, попросил пива и пошёл дальше, к их столику в углу, что стоял рядом со старым музыкальным автоматом.

Стив уже был там. Наташа пришла с Брюсом, и они сидели друг напротив друга. Брюс считал это романтичным, потому что так всегда мог смотреть на Наташу и восхищаться её красотой. И впервые за всё время, Баки был не согласен с ним в этом. Если бы Питер сейчас был здесь, то Баки прижал бы его к себе и никуда не отпускал.

— Привет, — сказал Баки, сев рядом с Брюсом. Стив поднял на него свой взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Ты опоздал, — улыбка Стива была доброй, он не злился, так что Баки с облегчением выдохнул.

— Нужно было зайти кое-куда, но теперь я здесь.

— Ходил в магазин нижнего белья? — ехидно спросила Наташа.

— Что? — нахмурился Баки.

— У тебя Кельвин Кляйн из штанов торчит, — рассмеялась Наташа. Баки нервно поправил штаны, подпрыгнув на месте. — Должно быть, ты торопился.

— Бежал на всех парах, — улыбнулся Баки, подыгрывая. — А где же Уилсон?

— Он сказал, что опоздает, но надеется, что придёт.

— Как всегда.

— Думаю, мы можем хорошо посидеть и без Сэма, — предположил Стив. Баки был с ним согласен, поэтому про Сэма больше не спрашивал.

Вечер проходил хорошо. Выпив две бутылки тёмного, Баки был лишь немного пьян, но улыбался так, как будто в одиночку опустошил бутылку хорошей текилы. Стив уже рассказал всё, что мог рассказать о себе и даже показал пару незаконченных картин, которые рисовал по заказу. А когда Стив закончил, в разговор вступила Наташа, жалуясь на тяжёлую участь студента юридического факультета. Баки во многом соглашался с ней, но признаться честно, всё ещё думал о том, что обещал Питеру.

Стив давно не пилил его по пустякам, да и вообще был вполне довольным и всегда улыбался. Гордился своими работами, как никогда раньше, и почти не спрашивал о том, как там поживает Баки. Ему это было только на руку, не нужно было придумывать тупые отмазки. В конце концов, он всегда мог вспомнить об эльфах и орках, высоких уровнях и магах-целителях, ведь Стив этого терпеть не мог.

— …и вот он смотрит на меня, глазками хлопает и ждёт, когда я назову задачи и полномочии адвоката при возбуждении уголовного дела, а потом вдруг отводит взгляд в сторону, — недовольно говорила Наташа, — я начинаю быстро-быстро говорить и не сразу понимаю, что он меня не слушает. Говорю громче, а он продолжает смотреть за мою спину. Ну, я думаю, ладно, хозяин барин. Когда он меня прервал, я уже обрадовалась, что он стал меня слушать, но на деле…

— Я же не виноват! — фыркнул Баки недовольно.

— …спокойно и с улыбкой на лице, не смотря на меня, он говорит: «мистер Барнс, у вас пять, вы свободны». А меня потом мучил ещё двадцать минут!

— Я не виноват, что мои глаза кажутся ему очаровательным.

— Глаза? — усмехнулся Стив. — Так твою задницу ещё никто не называл. К тому же, он же положил на тебя глаз ещё с первого курса. Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор не воспользовался этим.

— Да не собираюсь я спать с профессорами, это запрещено уставом университета!

— Даже с молодым и красивым?

— Я вам не шлюшка какая-нибудь, ясно? И не сплю с учителями.

— Ставлю сотку, что на вручении дипломов Рамлоу пригласит тебя на свидание, — сказала Наташа, пододвигая себе миску с орешками. — А когда ты согласишься, сделает предложение руки и сердца.

— Да не собираюсь я соглашаться!

— А вдруг это судьба, — влез Брюс. Баки глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая гнев.

— Да, — подхватил Стив, довольно закивав. — Вселенная сводит вас вместе. Не теряй его из виду.

— Прекратите!

— О вас многие в группе шепчутся, — подлила масла в огонь Наташа.

— Попробуй с ним, вдруг тебе понравится.

— Вы что, уже абсента накидались? — нервно спросил Баки. — Не нужно мне никого искать!

— Одному хорошо? — продолжил Стив. — Руки вроде не в мозолях. Может, они уже того, а? Перепробовали все позы из гей-камасутры?

— Стив, просто помолчи, пожалуйста, — умоляюще попросил Баки.

— Тебе бы правда не помешало найти себе кого-нибудь, — подняв бутылку пива, сказал Стив.

Баки замер, услышав это. Что, если Сэм уже всё рассказал Стиву, и теперь он пытается вывести его на чистую воду? Этим словам Стива удивилась даже Наташа.

— Я сам разберусь, ладно? — вздохнул Баки. В кармане завибрировал телефон.

Звонила мама, и Баки отлучился, чтобы ответить. Когда он вернулся, Стив уже сидел рядом с Брюсом, а место на Наташином диване пустовало. Выбор был небольшой.

— Что происходит? — шепотом спросил Баки. Стив и Брюс смотрели что-то в телефоне.

— Они гуглят автопортреты художников времён классицизма, развлечение для зануд, — фыркнула Наташа.

— Ты всё-таки получила свою пятёрку?

— Да, но всё равно обидно, что все мои старания прошли впустую.

— Ты будешь первоклассным адвокатом, — заулыбался Баки, пытаясь подбодрить Нат.

Благодарная улыбка Наташи была тёплой и искренней. Баки откинулся на спину дивана и стал медленно допивать оставшееся пиво. Стив и Брюс были невероятно увлечены, так что Наташа и Баки могли поболтать о чём-нибудь своём. Например, о расследовании уголовных дел или о прошлогодней практике Наташи в одном из полицейских участков Бруклина. Баки любил слушать эти воспоминания из уст Наташи. Один её рассказ был круче, чем вся его работа в банке.

Только когда неожиданно пришёл Сэм, Баки вспомнил, что он должен был сделать. Он должен был рассказать о Питере и попытаться организовать их встречу со Стивом. А тот разговор о профессоре был отличным поводом начать такой разговор, учитывая, что Наташа знает о Питере, а значит, знает и Брюс.

— Надеюсь, вы ещё не сильно пьяные, — улыбнулся Сэм, сев на стул. — И я сумею с вами чуточку напиться.

— Стив не пьянеет, — усмехнулась Наташа.

— Скажи это тому, чью квартиру он не узнал, когда проснулся с похмелья со мной в кровати, — закатил глаза Баки.

— Вы переспали-таки? — удивился Сэм, поочередно смотря на Стива и Баки. Баки с трудом держался. — Эй, а как же Питер? Вы так мило смотрелись вчера.

Стол был так близко, и побиться об него головой казалось Баки самым правильным решением во всей его жизни. Наташа удержала его.

— Мы не спали со Стивом, — недовольно сказал Баки, а потом остановил официанту и попросил ещё пива. — И никогда не собирались.

— А жаль, вы бы хорошо смотрелись вместе, — захихикала Наташа. — К тому же искры эти между вами всегда были.

— И вы вряд ли когда-нибудь бы расстались, — согласился Брюс. — Уже знаете все заскоки друг друга.

— Только ты бы больше не смог играть в Варкрафт….

— … потому что Стив очень ревнивый. А ты не любишь скандалить.

— И ты бы не смог отмазаться от выставок, на которые Стив тебя постоянно зовёт.

Они говорили ещё много всякой ерунды. Все, кроме Стива, по очереди. Стив молчал, серьёзно смотря на Баки. От этого взгляда по коже прошлись мурашки, и Баки был невероятно рад, когда официантка принесла ему пиво и все заткнулись.

— Кто такой Питер? — спросил Стив. Губы Баки дрожали совсем не от холодного пива.

И только тут Сэм понял, что сболтнул глупость.

— Мы с ним играем в Варкрафт, — ответил Баки, а потом сделал очередной глоток, чтобы было легче говорить, – и он мой парень, вроде как. А ещё я уже несколько месяцев как завязал с онлайн-играми.

— О, вот это прогресс, — Наташа всё ещё пыталась как-то отвлечь внимание от новости о том, у Баки есть парень. — Тебя же и за уши было не оттащить от компьютера.

В её памяти ещё были свежи воспоминания, когда Баки и Стив ругались на почве ревности. При чем каждый из них был уверен, что ревнуют его, а не он сам, и это было их главной ошибкой. И боже, бар не самое подходящее место для их перепалки.

— Питер? — переспросил Стив.

— Да, — уголки губ Баки дёрнулись. — Он хороший. Студент-инженер. И хочет с тобой познакомиться. Я пообещал, что познакомлю вас.

— Здорово, — Стив улыбнулся. Такого недоумения на лице Наташи никто и никогда не видел.

— Привёл бы его сегодня сюда, — Сэм похлопал его по плечу. — Я всегда так делаю.

— Я бы с радостью, но он не смог. Потому что он занят, у него важные дела сегодня и… Ему восемнадцать.

Брови Стива изогнулись в удивлении, но он быстро пришёл в себя.

— А почему о нём знают все, кроме меня? — вдруг спросил Стив, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу.

— Наташа застукала нас в аквапарке, а Сэм видел нас вчера.

— У них было свидание, — прошептал Сэм.

— Я рад за тебя, — Стив снова улыбнулся и похлопал Баки по плечу, как смог дотянуться. — И с нетерпением жду знакомства с Питером.

— Спасибо, — почему-то стушевался Баки и снова сделал глоток.

Всё снова встало на свои места. Они вернулись к прерванной беседе, смеялись и пили, как настоящие друзья при встрече. Баки расслабился и впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя так хорошо рядом со Стивом, ничего не боясь и ни в чём не сомневаясь.

— Нашего Стива украли инопланетяне, — прошептала Наташа на ухо Баки, когда выпала такая возможность. Баки лишь пожал плечами и вернулся к беседе.

Было уже почти два часа ночи, через час бар должен был закрыться, и друзья собирались досидеть до самого закрытия, как это бывало раньше. Но у Стива зазвонил телефон, после чего он впопыхах засобирался домой.

— Был рад всех вас видеть, — признался он. — Встретимся на следующей неделе. Я бы посидел с вами ещё, но завтра ранний вылет в Берлин. Жаль, что никого из вас не могу взять с собой.

Баки по-дружески обнял Стива, так, как не обнимал с самого колледжа, и проводил до двери.

— Я вернусь в пятницу, — сказал Стив, смотря на безумно счастливого Баки. — Любовь тебе к лицу.

— В пятницу, так в пятницу, — кивнул Баки.

Стив ушёл. Вернувшись к столику, Баки вдруг заметил, что Стив оставил свою куртку. Схватив её, Баки побежал на улицу, надеясь, что такси ещё не подъехало. Когда он вышел на улицу, то стал оглядываться по сторонам. Он увидел Стива слишком поздно. Тот стоял через дорогу около большой чёрной машины с тонированными стёклами, и не успел Баки открыть рот, как тот сел в неё. Водитель тут же нажал педаль газа. У Баки просто не было никаких шансов догнать их. Но, смотря вслед уезжающей машине, он разглядел номера на машине. Его лицо вытянулось.

« _Старк_ ».

Вернувшись в бар, он повесил куртку на спинку дивана.

— Как Стив связан со Старком? — спросил Баки. Все отрицательно помотали головой. — Он только что сел в машину с номерами «Старк».

— Это не может быть Стив, — возмутилась Наташа. — Ты должно быть перепутал.

— Не мог я его перепутать! Это был он, я точно знаю!

— Позвони ему и спроси, — пожала плечами Наташа, не желающая слушать недовольства.

А Баки прислушался к её совету. Какое-то время трубку никто не брал, и он уже подумал, что вместе с курткой Стив оставил и телефон, но потом ему всё-таки ответили.

— На чём ты поехал домой? — спросил Баки. Ужасно-ужасно глупо.

— Я же при тебе вызывал такси, — усмехнулся Стив в трубку.

— Ты оставил куртку в баре.

— Отдашь в пятницу.

— Ла-а-дно.

— Есть ещё вопросы?

Баки хотел спросить про Старка. Потому что какого чёрта эта фамилия попадается ему второй раз за сутки. Но пока он думал, водитель такси оповестил Стива о достижении пункта назначения, и Стив попрощался, так и не дождавшись ответа от Баки.


	9. 09. Знакомство с родителями

Сегодня они должны были встретиться со Стивом в одной из модных кофейен на Манхэттене. Это было их любимое заведение, которое они посещали в те дни, когда не хотели употреблять много алкоголя, после похмелья или перед сдачей анализов. Баки надел, пожалуй, самый лучший пиджак, который у него был. Тёмно-синий со светлыми пуговицами. Стиву не нравился этот пиджак, его художественный вкус считал этот предмет гардероба Баки абсолютной безвкусицей.

Питер сидел рядом с ним на диване, пил кофе и устало поглядывал на часы. Стив опаздывал на час, а телефон был выключен, сколько бы раз Баки не набирал его номер.

— А твой Стив не такой уж ответственный, — буркнул Питер, уткнувшись в плечо Баки.

— Он ответственный, — ответил он, посмотрев на Пита. Тот выглядел усталым. Баки погладил его по волосам. — Наверное, какие-то проблемы с вылетом или с самолётами.

— Ты точно его пригласил? — усмехнулся Пит, улыбаясь.

— Я же при тебе с ним разговаривал.

— Но я всё равно думаю, что он не придёт.

Вздохнув, Баки потянулся к телефону. Он думал, как Питер, и это огорчало. Тем не менее, он снова набрал номер. Сначала в трубке была тишина, а потом всё-таки пошли гудки. Баки обрадовался, а когда Стив поднял трубку, заулыбался как идиот. Питер наблюдал за ним с особым интересом. Счастливый Баки всегда вдохновлял его.

— Я ещё в самолёте, — сказал Стив, когда Баки спросил, что случилось. — Нас задержали в Берлине, там ураган, дожди. Наверное, встретиться сегодня - плохая идея.

— Всё в порядке? — с подозрением поинтересовался Баки. Для самолёта там было слишком тихо.

— Да, просто тяжёлый перелёт. Я был в самолёте почти сутки и теперь хочу нормально выспаться.

— Тебя встретить?

— Я возьму такси, — продолжал Стив, — не беспокойся.

Окончательно убедившись, что Стив в целости и сохранности, а главное без особых проблем доберётся до дома, Баки всё-таки попрощался с ним. Когда он отключался, ему показалось, что он слышал, что кто-то звал Стива по имени. Наверное, это уже паранойя. Баки так долго скрывал Питера, что теперь ему казалось, что и Стив что-то от него прятал.

— Ты такой заботливый, — улыбнулся Питер. — Кажется, у вас и правда странные отношения.

— Это называется дружбой, — закатил глаза Баки. — И перестань так на меня смотреть.

— Серьёзно, — продолжил Питер, — если бы прямо сейчас ты не сжимал меня за задницу, я бы подумал, что ты никак не дождёшься своего парня.

— Я не сжимаю тебя за задницу, у меня просто рука замёрзла.

Питер глупо рассмеялся.

— Пошли ко мне, — предложил Пит, выпрямляясь. — Здесь недалеко. Папа в командировке, а тётя Мэй уехала в Малибу. Мы будем совсем одни. Посмотришь, как я живу. Покажу тебе прошлогодний хэллоуинский костюм.

— Что же в нём такого, что ты решил мне его показать?

— Я был Рианной, — прошептал Питер тихо-тихо. — Тебе нравятся короткие лаковые шорты?

Баки сглотнул, представив.

— Я бы убил тебя за такой костюм.

— Но ты же хочешь посмотреть, верно?

Как в этом парне умещалось столько невинности и пошлости одновременно, Баки не знал. Но от предложения не отказался. В конце концов, пятая точка Питера, обтянутая чёрной лаковой тканью наверняка выглядела очень и очень прекрасно.

Через пять минут Питер уже усаживал Баки в машину. Он завязал ему глаза ещё в кофейне, и тому это не нравилось. Ну, правда, они же не в постели. Чтобы пристегнуть его, потребовалось время, но, в конце концов, они справились.

— Куда едем? — бодро спросил водитель.

— Домой, — ответил Питер.

В первые пару минут, что они ехали, у Баки кружилась голова от дезориентации в пространстве, но потом всё прошло, когда Питер прижался к его плечу, взяв за руку.

— Отвезёшь меня на Татуин и продашь каким-нибудь Джаббам? — с сарказмом спросил он. И почувствовал, как Питер улыбнулся.

— Если Джабба хочет тебя, ему придётся встать в очередь, — ответил Питер.

Водитель вздохнул слишком громко.

 

***

Баки казалось, что на лифте они поднимались вечность, но когда, наконец, вышли, он и думать забыл об этом, потому что Питер, прижав его к стене, поцеловал. Это было слегка неожиданно. Ему всё ещё не нравилась повязка на глазах. Он чувствовал Пита, узнавал его по запаху, по губам и его рукам, которыми тот гладил его, но хотел видеть. А когда попытался снять повязку, получил по рукам.

— Ещё не время, — усмехнулся Питер. Его голос умерил пыл Баки. Чуть-чуть. — Подожди.

— Я чего-то не знаю, да? — нервно спросил Баки.

— Узнаешь.

Питер встал за его спиной и положил руки на талию, а потом тихо прошептал «вперёд», и Баки сделал один неуверенный шаг. Это надолго, подумал Пит, но не отступил. Он указывал Баки направление, а тот медленно следовал этим указаниям. Баки это, в общем-то, нравилось. Питер редко был вот таким: делал, что хотел, и не спрашивал разрешения, его объятия со спины были тёплыми и нежными, а горячее дыхание щекотало кожу.

Каким-то чудом они ни во что не врезались. Баки понял, что они достигли пункта назначения, когда Питер перестал его обнимать и усадил на что-то мягкое, должно быть на кровать.

— Тебе всё еще нельзя развязывать глаза, — хмыкнул Питер, когда Баки потянулся к повязке.

— Так и ослепнуть можно, — нетерпеливо сказал Баки.

Не успев сказать что-то ещё более глупое, Баки почувствовал, как Питер залез к нему на колени, прижался грудью к его груди и поцеловал шею. По телу прошли мурашки. Этот маленький засранец всегда знал, куда надавить. Баки, не думая, положил ладони на задницу Пита и по-хозяйски сжал её. Питер усмехнулся ему в шею.

— А что, если я привёл тебя не в уютную и тёплую квартирку, а, например, на съёмки порно, — весело спросил Питер, а потом снова поцеловал.

— Ну, это хотя бы объяснило, откуда ты взял костюм Рианны, — выдохнул Баки.

— Ты бы перестал смеяться, если бы увидел, как мои ноги выглядят в колготках в сетку, — прошептал Питер над самым ухом. Баки как-то странно выдохнул.

— Надевай их уже и перестань дразнить меня.

— Это же самая интересная часть, — рассмеялся Питер, а потом поцеловал Баки в губы. — Но можно я сначала тебе отсосу, а потом уже переоденусь?

— А хочешь, — сказал Баки, улыбаясь, — я отсосу тебе, не снимая повязки?

Питер застонал в голос. Это же чистая провокация! Не ответив, он повалил Баки на кровать, задрал футболку и стал целовать грудь и живот. Когда его губы были близки к ещё не стянутым штанам, Баки положил руку ему на затылок, прижимая сильнее. Было что-то особенное в том, что он ничего не видел, а только чувствовал.

Это было совсем не похоже на те ночи, что они провели вдвоём. Эта темнота была совсем другой, позволяла что-то додумывать, представлять, а Питер, кажется, заводился от осознания того, что Баки не видит ничего, даже простых очертаний в слабом свете луны.

— Обещай, что не будешь раздеваться, пока у меня завязаны глаза, — попросил Баки, тяжело выдыхая, когда Питер стал стаскивать его штаны.

— Нравится наблюдать за тем, как я раздеваюсь? — иронично спросил Питер.

— Ещё как, — согласился Баки, зачем-то закивав.

Питер хмыкнул. Он был готов стянуть с Баки бёлье, как вдруг послышался чей-то громкий голос.

— Вот чёрт, — простонал он, — ты только не бойся, ладно? И сиди тихо, тогда нас не заметят.

— Что? — шёпотом спросил Баки. — Ты же говорил, что ты один и…

— Тихо ты, — фыркнул Питер, — они сейчас уйдут к себе в спальню.

— Они?

— Да, мой отец и… его парень. Я уже рассказывал тебе про них.

— А, то есть бить меня будут сразу двое, — не выдержав, Баки стащил повязку и посмотрел на Питера. В комнате было довольно светло.

— Никто не собирается тебя бить, — так же тихо ответил Питер и потянулся к Баки, чтобы поцеловать его.

— То есть он нормально относится к тому, что его сын спит с парнем, который на десять лет старше? — Баки отодвинулся в сторону, не позволяя Питу целовать себя.

— Он знает о тебе, — Питер сел, покачав головой. — Он тоже старше своего парня на девять лет. Они хотят пожениться, кстати. И я думал пригласить тебя пойти со мной на свадьбу.

Баки раскрыл рот, а потом закрыл глаза руками. Всё это было таким странным. Он пожалел уже раз двадцать, что так легко повёлся на провокацию Питера. У него дома такого бы точно не случилось.

— А где Питер? — послышался голос за дверью. Баки вздрогнул. Голос звучал томно, но всё равно был ужасно похож на голос Стива.

— Он знакомится с лучшим другом своего парня, — ответил другой голос. — Так что можем не уединяться. Мэй ведь тоже...

Питер закатил глаза, а потом громко крикнул:

— Я вообще-то дома! Уединитесь, пожалуйста.

— Поздороваться не выйдешь? Ты же не видел нас целую неделю, — возмутился второй голос.

— Он не один, — смекнув, снова заговорил первый. От этого голоса мурашки прошлись по коже. — Так что умерь пыл, Тони.

— Джарвис уже настучал? — снова крикнул Питер.

— Да, он самый. Веселитесь, ребятки. Где найти презервативы и смазку ты знаешь.

— Знаю-знаю, — отозвался заметно погрустневший Питер.

Вскоре шум за дверью стих. Баки лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами, а Питер почти что копировал его позу, изредка вздыхая.

— Мне лучше уйти, — прошептал Баки, поднимаясь. Он натянул штаны и поправил футболку.

— Он ничего тебе не сделает, — нервно сказал Питер, даже не пытаясь шептать. — Ты же сам всё слышал.

— Я не думаю, что готов к знакомству с твоим отцом. Это серьёзный шаг.

— А ты просто трус, — Питер тоже поднялся и сложил руки на груди. — Трахаться, видимо, это несерьёзно. И я, наверное, тоже. И всё, что между нами тоже.

Голос Питера едва не срывался на слёзы, до того ему было обидно, что Баки поджал хвост, как на горизонте замаячил его отец. Неужели всё, что было между ними, ничего для него не значило?

— Вали, если хочешь, — фыркнул Пит, протёр глаза, а потом вдруг резко открыл дверь в ванную комнату и ушёл.

Ох уж этот подростковый максимализм!

Баки слышал, как шумит вода, но не шёл за Питером. А ещё, почему-то, не мог уйти и забыть об этом кошмаре. Боялся ли он наткнуться на кого-то из «домашних»? Почти не боялся. А вот потерять Питера – очень даже, и сейчас казалось, что этот промах Пит ему не просит. Он сидел минут десять, сидел и думал, как поступить, но потом всё-таки пошел следом за Питером.

У него была шикарная ванная комната. Баки смотрел и хлопал глазами, думая о том, что его собственная спальня была меньших размеров. Питер стоял около раковины, смотрел в зеркало и ополаскивал лицо водой. Его глаза были красными. Рядом на полу валялась толстовка, в которой Пит ходил весь вечер.

— Малыш, — начал Баки. Сердце защемило, когда Пит посмотрел на него.

— Забыл дорогу? Джарвис подскажет, как отсюда уйти.

— Я… Я не собираюсь отсюда уходить.

— Если только из-за того, что я расплакался, то лучше вали прямо сейчас, чем потом. Пока это не стало слишком важной частью моей жизни.

— Я не собирался тебя бросать, — грубо сказал Баки.

— Собирался. Ты хотел трусливо убежать, даже когда я сказал, что тебе нечего бояться.

— Я хочу пойти с тобой на свадьбу, — твёрдо продолжил Баки.

Они оба вспылили очень быстро. Только Баки, как подобало взрослому и рассудительному человеку, быстро остыл, подумав, а вот Питер продолжал злиться. Эмоции были выше разума, они управляли Питером, и Баки прекрасно понимал это. В груди Питера бушевала буря, и требовалось мужество и настойчивость, чтобы её остановить.

Баки, кажется, впервые решил поступить «по-взрослому» в этих отношениях.

— Так что я уйду отсюда только с тобой, — закончил свою мысль Баки. — Ведь рядом с тобой всё меняется и становится не совсем обычным.

Он стоял позади Питера, но не решался обнять его. Он ждал, что Питер скажет, как отреагирует, чтобы понять, как быть дальше. Но Питер молчал, смотрел в зеркало и сжимал руками края раковины. Баки любовался его голыми плечами и прямой спиной. Его грудь вздымалась от слишком глубоких вздохов.

А потом вдруг Питер поддался назад, сделал несколько шагов, оказавшись в объятиях Баки, и тот, не теряя ни минуты, поцеловал его.

— Может ты и прав, — сказал Питер, обрывая поцелуй, — может, стоит уйти отсюда, пока тётушка не вернулась.

Неожиданно Питер заулыбался.

— Одевайся, — ласково сказал Баки, когда они вернулись в комнату. Толстовка Питера была сырой, поэтому ему пришлось искать другую одежду.

Они уже были готовы к выходу и прислушивались к шуму за дверью. Всё было тихо, Питер улыбался, а Баки был спокоен. Всё шло, как нужно. Аккуратно открыв двери, Питер вышел первым, чтобы осмотреться, а потом уже позвал за собой Баки. Они шли тихо, но быстро, и старались не наделать лишнего шума.

Питер ухмыльнулся, поцеловав Баки в щёку, когда они дошли до прихожей. Он остановился, чтобы взять куртку, когда вдруг заметил, что лифт на стремительной скорости мчится наверх. Он потянул Баки за руку, пытаясь его увести обратно, но тот смотрел на картину, что висела на стене.

Чёртов слон. В сраной шляпе. Баки прекрасно знал эту картину, помнил её как свои пять пальцев, да и видел её не раз в своих ночных кошмарах.

— Баки-Баки, нам надо вернуться, — взволнованно говорил Питер, держа его за руку. — Пожалуйста.

— Откуда у тебя эта картина? — словно не слыша просьбу Питера, спросил Баки.

— Папа купил на выставке, — дрожащим голосом пискнул Пит, смотря на табло над лифтом, которое «отсчитывало» этажи, — дурацкая картина. Бакичка, хороший мой, давай вернемся в комнату.

— Я знаю эту картину.

— Знаешь, вот и хорошо. Значит, мой второй, то есть будущий «папочка» тоже знаменит. А теперь идём, нам нужно вернуться, если мы хотим уйти отсюда незамеченными.

Но конец предложения Баки уже не слышал. Он собирал в своей голове всё, что до этого казалось ему абсурдным. Машина с номерами « _Старк_ », Питер _Старк_ , место, в котором он находился прямо сейчас, неревнующий и вечно занятой Стив, его картина на стене и чертова футболка Питера, которая на самом деле принадлежала Стиву. Питер ведь не зря завязывал ему глаза.

— Баки-Баки-Ба-а-аки, — Питер тянул его за рукав, как собака, и бесконечно много раз повторял его имя, но это ничего не меняло. Баки так и стоял, как вкопанный, пялился на картину и открывал рот, что-то шепча. — Пошли, прошу. Мы не отвяжемся, я тебя уверяю. Пожалуйста, Баки!

— Ты сказал _второй_ папочка? — вдруг дошло до Баки. Всё сложилось в красивую картину, от которой у Баки мурашки пошли по коже. — Стив твой второй папочка? Ну, то есть уже папочка? Боги, какой же я дурак!

— Давай обсудим это в другой комнате, — настойчиво просил Пит, но Баки даже не реагировал.

— Нат сказала, что картину Стива купили за большие деньги, и… чёрт подери, ты всё-таки Старк?

— Да, я Старк, — закатил глаза Пит, — но сейчас не время для истерик. К твоему сведению, мой папа это полбеды, а вот тётя заболтает тебя до смерти, если мы сейчас же не спрячемся.

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что Стив встречается с твоим отцом?

— Ну Стив и Стив, — рявкнул Питер, — что здесь такого? Один Стив на весь Нью-Йорк, что ли?

— Открой глаза, Пити! Эту картину нарисовал мой лучший друг!

— Эту картину нарисовал тот Стив, с которым я должен был сегодня познакомиться? — спросил потрясённый Питер.

А следом за его словами, открылись двери лифта, и любимая тётя Мэй перешагнула порог. Она сразу же заметила Питера, подбежала к нему и обняла, кинув вещи на пол возле лифта. Тётя крепко сжимала Пита в объятиях, пока Баки пытался понять, куда ему следует идти: вернуться в комнату Питера или быстро забежать в лифт, но в итоге застыл на месте, когда тётушка Питера заметила его.

— Здрасте, я Баки, — стушевался он, а потом поджал губы. Он спрятал руки в задние карманы джинс и потянулся. Как же было неловко!

Мэй отпустила Питера. Встала и строго посмотрела на Баки. Она смотрела внимательно, оглядывала его со всех сторон, оценивала, но ничего не говорила вслух, и это молчание слегка озадачивало. По лицу миссис Паркер к несчастью было совсем ничего непонятно. Питер стоял позади неё и томно вздыхал, всё ещё ища пути отступления, хоть и прекрасно знал, что теперь уже им никуда не деться.

— Где-то я тебя видела, — прищурившись, сказала Мэй. Баки шумно выдохнул. — Это Джеймс, да? — спросила она, повернувшись к Питеру. Тот кивнул. — Какой ты хорошенький!

— Ты же д-должна была вернуться только з-завтра, — пробормотал Питер. Он подошёл совсем близко к Баки.

— Планы меняются, — улыбнулся Мэй. — Будете кекс с цукатами, мальчики?

— Нет, спасибо, я не голоден, — пробормотал Баки после того, как Питер несильно стукнул его по спине.

— Нам пора идти, — подхватил Питер. — А то билеты в кино пропадут.

— Ну нет, я хочу поболтать с парнем моего племянника, — возмутилась Мэй. Баки не мог сказать и слова. Пусть это всё окажется ночным кошмаром, думал он, когда Мэй подтолкнула их обоих и заставила идти на кухню. Почему было так тяжело противостоять этой женщине?

— Можно, я сигану в окно? — спросил Баки шепотом, надеясь, что миссис Паркер не слышала этого грубого заявления.

— Ты же взрослый мужик, — фыркнул Питер, — она накормит нас кексами и отпустит. И нет, в окно нельзя. Джарвис тебе не позволит.

— Какой нахрен Джарвис?

— Т-с-с, шагай давай.

Мэй налила им какой-то чай. От него был сильный запах, а вот вкуса не было совсем. Баки сидел на высоком стуле у барной стойки и рассматривал картины, что висели на стене. Чёртов Стив, когда он только успел? Мысль о том, что Стив может увидеть его здесь и сейчас, беспокоила его. А почему Питер называл его «папой», Баки вообще отказывался понимать.

— Питер сказал, что ты учишься на адвоката, — начала Мэй, садясь напротив.

— Так точно, мэм, — отрапортовал Баки. Он прятал глаза в чашке чая, наблюдая за листьями, что плавали в воде. — Через два месяца сдаю экзамен.

— А почему решил стать юристом?

— Всегда хотел, чтобы в мире царила справедливость.

— Хм, а это благородно. Ты уже познакомил его с отцом? — спросила она у Питера. Тот в ответ помотал головой.

— Не успел, — соврал Пит, не смотря на Мэй.

— Он ему понравится, — покачала головой Мэй. — Парень с головой. Может, на работу устроит. А то порой сложно найти работу, а отец твой - влиятельный человек.

— Прекрати, — недовольно и обиженно фыркнул Питер. — Как будто всё хорошее, что у меня есть, это папа.

— Ты знаешь, дорогой, что я не в восторге от него.

— Ну вот и прекрати так говорить.

— Но работы лучше, чем в компании твоего отца, он не найдёт, — подметила Мэй. Питер тяжело вздохнул.

— Если что, я всё ещё здесь, — буркнул Баки.

— Кто здесь? — послышалось за спиной.

У Баки волосы встали дыбом. Теперь он не сомневался, что это был Стив. Мэй улыбнулась, увидев его, а Баки едва удержался, чтобы не упасть лицом в миску с печеньем. Его шаги позади были хуже любого кошмара. Лучше быть съеденным Кракеном, чем всё это. Питер, видя, как Баки напрягся, взял его за руку.

— Стив, — довольно вскрикнула Мэй, — я думала, вас с Тони нет дома.

При упоминании Тони у Баки задрожали коленки. Да что ж такое!

— Лучше бы ты сразу всё мне рассказал, — прошипел Баки на ухо Питеру.

— Да на тебе лица не было, когда ты открыл мой табель успеваемости.

Пока Мэй и Стив обнимались, Баки не поднимал свой взгляд, надеясь, что его не заметят. Конечно, это было маловероятно, ведь он сидел по центру стола, под прицельным светом лампы. Он отсчитывал секунды ударами сердца, и казалось, что Стив просто издевается над ним.

— Я соскучился по твоим кексам, — бормотал Стив, жуя кекс с цукатами. Мэй довольно улыбалась. — Есть ещё? Я хочу отнести кусочек Тони.

— Хорошо, что я напекла их до того, как решила уехать, — довольно сказала Мэй. — Пока познакомься с парнем своего сына.

Питер слышал, как Баки сглотнул. В свою очередь Баки даже не желал поворачиваться и продолжал смотреть на Пита, улыбаясь. Он ведь должен выглядеть влюблённым, чтобы Стив ему шею не свернул за всё хорошее.

— Баки? — удивлённо и слишком громко сказал Стив. — Ты… Откуда ты тут взялся?

— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, — прошипел Баки в ответ. Сердце бешено забилось.

— О, так вы знакомы, — довольно вскрикнула Мэй.

— Так ты и…. Баки… — бубнил Стив, смотря на Питера. У Баки во рту пересохло, и он одним глотком опустошил чашку чая. Питер кивнул, и только после этого Барнс решился поднять взгляд на Стива. — Боже, Баки, какого чёрта ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Что? — нахмурился Баки.

— Мог бы и обмолвится, что встречаешься с сыном Тони Старка.

— А ты мог бы и сказать, что выходишь замуж!

— Чёрт тебя дери, — прошептал Питер. Катастрофа.

У Стива пропал дар речи. Он открывал рот, но не издавал ни звука. А потом появился Тони, который тут же подошёл к Стиву и обнял его со спины. Баки смотрел на это всё сумасшедшими глазами.

— Это тот самый Джеймс? — спросил Тони.

— Да, пап, это Джеймс, — сказал Питер, попытавшись улыбнуться.

— О, клёво, — подняв брови, ухмыльнулся Тони. — Стиви, я там мёрзну без тебя. Не хочешь вернуться?

Баки казалось, что он уже не дышал. За что ему всё это?

— Вы как хотите, — вдруг сказал Баки, — а я пойду домой.

— Я с тобой, — пробормотал Питер, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в него.

— Джарвис, ты знаешь, что делать.

— Какой нахрен Джарвис?

— Ну нет, пап, дай нам уйти. Пожалуйста.

— Отпущу, как только скажешь, почему Стив выглядит как актёр немого кино.

— Ну, возможно, потому что я сплю с его лучшим другом, — виновато начал Питер, смотря на отца. Мэй стояла позади и улыбалась. — Но вероятнее всего из-за того, что у меня слишком длинный язык.

Кажется, Тони, наконец, понял масштаб катастрофы. Он смотрел то на Стива, то на сына, то на Баки, который всё что хотел это сбежать. Это было невероятно интересно и любопытно.

— Тони? — очнулся Стив.

— Да, дорогой? — отозвался Тони.

— Мы… Мы женимся?

— Чёрт, а я ставил на первый вариант!

 

***

Тони Старк всегда отличался умом и огромным состоянием, так что никто не удивился, когда он предложил обсудить всю эту неразбериху за бокалом вина или виски. Баки сидел на диване и смотрел на большие панорамные окна.

Стив сел рядом неожиданно и улыбнулся.

— Мы с Тони и правда женимся, — довольно сказал он.

— Здорово, — с улыбкой произнёс Баки. — Поздравляю.

— Звучит не очень.

— Я всё ещё злюсь, что ты мне не сказал.

— Ты тоже молчал.

— Ну, я хотя бы не знал, что встречаюсь со Старком.

— Прости.

Улыбка Стива была действительно виноватой. Баки, в общем-то, уже не злился, но ему казалось, что сделать вид, что это его злит, лучший способ избежать таких сюрпризов в будущем.

— Я думал, что ты приревнуешь, — продолжил Стив. — И боялся, что потеряю тебя. Всё-таки, согласись, у нас ненормальные отношения.

— Да уж, — нервно рассмеялся Баки. — Только ленивый не советовал нам переспать.

— Мы не сдавались, — бодро подхватил Стив.

А потом снова повисло молчание. Баки смотрел за спину Стива, где Питер и Тони что-то обсуждали. Питер выглядел таким очаровательным, что Баки улыбнулся, не сдержавшись. Он поймал себя на мысли, что это чувство, которое он испытывал к Питеру, крыло всю ту злость, что он испытывал к Стиву.

Потому что Питер делал его человеком. Заставлял думать не только о том, что удобно для других, но и желать им быть счастливыми. Питер делал его _счастливым_ , и важнее этого уже ничего не было.

Снова посмотрев на Стива, Баки вдруг широко улыбнулся.

— Значит, ты счастлив? С Тони?

— Они стали мне семьёй за эти полгода, что я живу здесь, — признался Стив. И был готов поклясться, что никогда не видел Стива таким.

У него словно горели глаза, улыбка не пропадала с лица, он светился от счастья и от чувств, которые переполняли его. Это было вдохновляющие.

— Я счастлив, Баки.

— Позовёшь меня на свадьбу? — по-детски спросил Баки.

— Ты вообще-то идёшь со мной, — сказал Питер, быстро сев на диван. Он отдал Баки бутылку пива, а сам лёг на диван, положив голову ему на колени. Стиву пришлось отсесть на другой диван. — И это не обсуждается.

Тони сел рядом со Стивом мгновением позже. Мэй заняла большое жёлтое кресло и включила телевизор. Баки гладил Питера по голове, когда вдруг Тони заговорил. Он слышал, что Тони Старк тот ещё фрукт, но надеялся, что ему не удастся узнать, насколько это факт правдив. Но любая ошибка – опыт.

— Так значит, — начал Тони, обняв Стива за плечи, — кто из вас сверху?

Взгляд Баки забегал по комнате. Это что, очередное испытание или попытка отвадить его от Питера раз и навсегда?

— Не обращай на него внимания, — сказал Питер, почувствовав, как Баки заёрзал на месте. — Он специально это делает. Любит смущать людей. У нас всё хорошо, и большего он знать не хочет. Видел бы ты, каким довольным он был, когда спрашивал меня про самый первый минет в моей жизни.

— Пф, — фыркнул Тони. — Здесь и так всё понятно. Один такой большой и мощный, другой худой и маленький. Природа всё решила сама. Или нет? Чёрт.

Питер засмеялся, а потом вытащил у Баки из кармана телефон и запустил какое-то приложение.

— Может, они меняются, а, Стиви?

Стив закатил глаза, а Баки просто игнорировал Тони, пил пиво и гладил Питера по голове, иногда смотря, что происходит на экране. Он думал, что, в общем-то, всё сложилось вполне удачно, хоть и всё это казалось ему до ужаса странным. Прямо как их со Стивом отношения.

Около двенадцати ночи, когда Стив и Тони уже лежали вместе в обнимку, смотря один из любимых Питером ретро-фильмов, телефон Баки вдруг несколько раз провибрировал. Питер потянулся, взял его в руки и прочитал то, что было видно, но не открывал сообщения.

— А кто такой Клинт? — с подозрением спросил Питер.

Баки сделал удивлённые глаза, Стив поджал губы. Кажется, они оба что-то знали, но никто не собирался рассказывать.

Когда Баки взял телефон в руки, надпись « _одно непрочитанное сообщение_ » мозолила ему глаза. Посмотрев на него с минуту, он выключил телефон, а потом, кинув его на пол, сказал:

— Придётся покупать новый телефон.

— У меня в лаборатории валяется несколько экспериментальных образцов Старкфона, если что, — сказал Тони сонно, а потом снова прижался к Стиву.

Питер улыбнулся. Непрочитанных сообщений больше не было.


	10. Сцена после титров. Знакомство с родителями. Дубль 2

Утро было тихим. Баки лежал на краю кровати, Питер прижался щекой к его груди и рассказывал об одном из своих проектов. Масштаб гениальности Питера Баки разглядел только сейчас. Это было довольно странно, потому как они лежали в постели абсолютно голыми. Ну, не считая тех колготок, которые Питер всё-таки нацепил.

— Кажется, мы остались одни, — ехидно улыбнулся Питер. Больше не было слышно голосов и шагов за дверью. — Вчерашний вечер был таким сумасшедшим.

Питер залез на него, сел сверху и наклонился для поцелуя. А потом несколько раз хлопнул в ладони, и в комнате стало темнее. Баки не был против. Вчерашнее напряжение никуда не делось, так что он охотно отвечал на поцелуи. Он гладил грудь Пита, целуя, а потом перевернул его на спину и навис над ним сам. Так ему определённо больше нравилось.

Одеяло больше не скрывало ноги Питера, и Баки рассматривал их. Колготки в крупную сетку ему невероятно шли. Баки и сам не ожидал, что такое может ему понравиться. Он поцеловал живот Пита, тот выгнулся навстречу его губам и глухо выдохнул, когда вдруг новый телефон Баки (один из тех самым Старкфонов) зазвонил.

На экране высветилось «мама». Он не мог не ответить.

— Привет, мам, — весело ответил Баки, стараясь скрыть немного сбившееся дыхание. Динамик был громкий, и Питер слышал всё, что говорила ему мама. — У меня всё в порядке, скоро я стану адвокатом. Питаюсь правильно, три раза в день. Но скучаю по твоей картофельной запеканке.

— Сэм сказал, что у тебя появился парень, — отозвалась миссис Барнс. — Почему я ничего не знаю об этом?

Питер улыбнулся, увидев, как недовольно нахмурился Баки. Он совершенно точно сейчас вспоминал Сэма самыми хорошими словами.

— Сэм? Где ты видела Сэма?

— Он бывает у нас здесь чаще, чем ты.

— До Небраски далековато, мам.

— Не увиливай от темы, — настояла миссис Барнс. — У тебя есть парень? Это Стив?

— Нет, мама, это не Стив. Почему сразу Стив?

— Ну, после всех ваших совместных ночёвок…

— Это не Стив, мам! — перебил её Баки. — Это другой парень…

— Ты всю жизнь со Стивом. Так что не переживай, я не буду осуждать то, что ваша дружба наконец перешла во что-то большее.

— Мама!

— Стив хороший, и родители его тоже замечательные люди, к тому же вы хорошо смотритесь вместе и вряд ли будете ссориться из-за бытовухи…

— Мама!

Питер заливисто смеялся. Он слушал, забавляясь, а ещё целовал Баки — шею, плечи, грудь, пока тот пытался убедить маму, что Стив здесь не причём. Страшно было подумать, что же у них такие были за отношения, что все думали, что они встречались?

Баки пытался отмахнуться, держал Пита за волосы, но это не особо помогало. В конце концов, Питер не выдержал и вытянул руку, призывая Баки отдать ему телефон. Как ни странно, Баки это показалось вполне разумным. Кажется, безумие этого дома заразительно.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Барнс, — начал он, улыбаясь. — Меня зовут Питер, и я парень вашего сына. Приятно познакомиться.

— Питер? Какое красивое имя.

— Я слежу за его питанием и не даю носить узкие трусики, в которых потеют его яички.

— А вот это правильно, — ответила миссис Барнс.

Баки закрыл глаза, мотая головой и не слушая, что говорил Питер. Кажется, отдать ему телефон было глупостью. Он мог подумать об этом ещё вчера, после знакомства с Тони.

— …Ваш сын потрясающий! — улыбался Питер. Он уменьшил громкость динамиков, и Баки больше не слышал маму. — Вы не представляете, насколько он хорош в постели! Да, мы прямо сейчас лежим в кровати, как раз собирались заняться любовью. И я был рад с вами познакомиться. Надеюсь, увидимся в ближайшее время.

Баки забрал телефон, попрощался с мамой, обещая перезвонить позже, и положил трубку.

— Зачем ты ей об этом сказал? — недовольно отозвался он, укоризненно смотря на Питера. — Идиот.

— Да брось, Баки, ничего такого. Твои родители тоже занимались сексом, ты ж родился. И уверен, твоя мама знает, как близость важна в отношениях.

— Ей не нужно было знать об этом.

— Нужно было. Она сама спросила. Она очень печётся о твоем сексуальном здоровье.

— Даже не смей говорить об этом больше!

— Все люди трахаются, ничего такого.

— Да, но… — попытался возразить Баки, — но есть границы.

— Прямо сейчас через комнату мой папа трахается с твоим лучшим другом.

— Ты же сказал, что мы одни дома.

— Соврал, — поджал губы Питер.

— В любом случае, это не те границы, о которых я говорил.

— Потому что границ нет. А теперь поцелуй меня и давай приступим к делу. А то они закончат раньше, чем мы начнём, и нам придётся идти на завтрак вместе с ними.

— Только ты больше никогда не будешь разговаривать с моей мамой о нашей половой жизни.

— Хорошо, котёночек, — хмыкнул Питер. Целовать пришлось самому, потому что Баки всё никак не успокаивался.

— А ты уверен, что они не вломятся сюда в процессе? — в поцелуй спросил Баки.

— Нет, Джарвис предупредит их, что мы заняты.

— Кто такой нахрен Джарвис? — спросил Баки.

Но Питер не стал отвечать, снова поцеловав и потеревшись стояком о его бедро.

А ещё он посчитал, что не нарушил данное Баки обещание полгода спустя, когда, сидя на цветастом диванчике где-то в Небраске, слушал историю о том, как миссис Барнс обучала сына искусству минета. Что ж, кажется, с родителями им обоим не повезло.

Ну или повезло. Это как посмотреть.


End file.
